


Catalyst

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You see what happened was when John came his pheromones released a chemical invoking Jack's basic nature to mate. It was very common in the 51st century, which is why we have not seen Jack behave this way before, because no one with 51st century pheromones was around. So now all we do is get him his preferred mate, and uh....well get it out of his system, then he will be back to the Jack we know.  So we just have to find out which one of you has provoked such strong emotions.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU of Torchwood.  
> Non Cannon compliant. (some episodes were included but out of sequence/time)  
> Comments welcomed.

“I came back for you,” Jack eyes hold Ianto’s gaze. “All of you,” he corrects himself breaking the eye contact.

Later in the cells…..

Jack and Gwen are in the cells, when Jack once again tells Gwen he came back for her. Then he finds out Gwen has become engaged. When Jack’s former partner and time agent John Hart take the team on a merry race around Cardiff, Jack takes the opportunity to ask Ianto out on a date.

      "No, I am tired of being your fourth choice, your fucking shag or your damn consolation prize! You came back for Gwen, no we all heard you Jack!" Ianto cannot believe after everything, Jack running off with the doctor for four months without leaving a note or telling anyone, his declaration to Gwen that he came back only for her, and the passionate kiss he shared with John just before John left into the rift. That Jack would actually ask Ianto on a date after all that has happened Ianto is gob smacked, but mostly hurt. "Just….. Forget it." Ianto leaves a stunned Jack at the hub. Tosh watches her friend walk dejected out of Jack’s office, go to his desk for his jacket and leave via the cog door. Tosh’s eyes flash toward Owen who was also watching the spectacle. It was rather unlike Ianto to 1. Leave early and 2. Not to at least offer coffee. Jack sat in his office dumbfounded. He can’t understand where Ianto’s hostility is coming from, the Welshman had always forgiven him before, always shrugged it off with a ‘don’t worry about it,’ so why was this time any different? He had even asked him out on a date to make amends.

     That was over four weeks ago. Ianto no longer stays late choosing to go home when the others leave, or sometimes just sneaking out when they are not looking. He declines all offers from Jack of dinner, lunch and breakfast. He rearranged the furniture down in the archives to prevent Jack from being able to corner him. He has used everyone from Janet to Gwen as a blockade against Jack from getting to close. He even went so far to change coffee times so a mug is waiting on Jack’s desk, but no warm body to go with it. Although to outward appearances Jack still flirted with Ianto, and Ianto answered with his usually acerbic wit, no one thought anything was wrong between the two men. There was nothing amiss, except a very sad and lonely Jack and a very sad and hurt Ianto.

     It was supposed to be Ianto’s day off, until Tosh called and asked him to come in. Sighing Ianto wondered what his teammates had gotten up to that required him to come in. Ianto had worked 3 months straight, covering the weekends so the others could go home while Jack was gone and upon his return had yet to take a day off. So it was no wonder that Ianto was late arriving at the hub Friday morning, but he could tell the moment he walked in that something was amiss. There was intensity in the air, not hostile but something he could not name, but caused the hair on the back of his neck to raise. The hub was empty. Ianto eyes traveled upwards to see if they were in Jack’s office. He went to his desk and pulled out his stun gun and com and started checking the CCTV cameras. He found them in the cells. It looked like Jack and Gwen were in a cell while Tosh and Owen stood outside. Putting the stun gun down and sighing, Ianto made his way towards the cells.

     Ianto walks down to the cells only to see Jack...staring at Gwen, who is obviously enjoying the attention. Jack is sniffing her neck and with hesitant hands touching her body, he is wearing only trousers; his muscles taunt on his muscular body. Every few seconds he pulls back and looks at her. Gwen is speaking welsh, and Ianto can her encouraging Jack, telling him this is what he wants.

"So did you invite me down to watch the show, should I have brought popcorn?" Ianto tried to keep his voice normal. Like everything is fine and what is left of his heart crumbles just that much more.

“We found him like this when we came in. Owen ran some scans and his levels are off the charts. He doesn’t seem dangerous, but he’s not himself.” Tosh looks at Ianto as if he might have the answers.

     Ianto has not said anything but Tosh knows there is something wrong with Ianto, he has been behaving oddly the last few weeks but avoids the subject anytime she brings it up.

“Yeah, he just pats Tosh and me on the head and grunts a bit.” Owen is looking at his scanner. “I wanted to run some blood tests but he won’t let me near him with a needle. So we wanted to see how he would react with you and Gwen.”

“Well it looks like you have your answer, I’m going back home.” Ianto watches as Jack caresses one of Gwen’s breast and cups her bottom with his other hand. Ianto can hear a low rumble emitting from Jack’s chest.

     Jack stops and sniffs the air, then turns and walks towards Ianto, leaving Gwen mussed and frustrated and pulling her top back down. Ianto watches Jack, it is not his usual springing walk; this is controlled, coiled and ready to pounce on my pray gait. Ianto can smell Jack’s pheromones, he can always smell them but this is different, this is what he smelled up in the hub. This is a concentrated and potent scent; Ianto has always been susceptible to Jack’s pheromones but he has never smelled nothing like this. And Jack and he once spent an entire weekend down in Jack’s room with the manhole closed having nonstop earth shattering sex.

   As Jack gets closer, the scent alone makes Ianto’s heart beat faster and he feels slightly drunk, and feeling the need to leave even though every cell in his body is screaming to stay.

"I had this under control, Jack come back!" Gwen cannot believe they called Ianto, didn’t she tell them it was not necessary.

     Ianto turns around and starts to walk back up the stairs, ignoring the shouting behind him, until he feels a hand on his bicep and pushed up against the wall. Jack is licking his neck and rubbing up against Ianto.

“Mine,” Jack purrs in Ianto ear as he drawls his hand down to cup Ianto’s crotch.

"Stun him or sedate him, but do something!" Ianto shouts at the others.

     He is really not in the mood for this. His body is already starting to respond to Jack’s touches and the last thing he wants is an erection in front of everyone.

"We've have mate, it looks like whatever chemicals are running through his body metabolize fast. I suggest you just enjoy it like usual" Owen smirks at Ianto.

"Mine.....” Jack growls at Ianto, licking his neck, not liking Ianto’s attention diverted, he presses his body closer as his hand moves to run over Ianto’s arse.

"I am certainly not yours!" Ianto is furious and pushes Jack away from him.

     Jack pulls him close again..."mine." It’s a statement this time.

"I'm not yours, we already had this conversation weeks ago!" a tear slides down Ianto cheek.

Jack lifts his hand to catch the tear and brings it to his mouth tasting, then looks at Ianto questioningly.

“Mine,” Jack says again softer, stroking Ianto’s arms. Ianto shakes his head.

“No,” comes out shakily, another tear slides down his face. Ianto shakes himself and pushes away from Jack.

"You are just going to have to deal with this without me!" Ianto strides off towards the stairs leading up to the hub, wiping his face.

“Don’t worry, Ianto. We can handle it.” Gwen shouts at his retreating back as she moves towards Jack.

     Once Ianto reached the hub he had sprinted across and through the cog door. He didn’t stop running until he was inside his flat. The image of Gwen and Jack etched into his mind. He doesn’t think about Jack’s odd behavior at all, thinking that whatever it is will pass, or some ssort of alien technology Jack was handling before he started acting strange. _Funny if this had happened before Jack left, it might have been flattered by the attention.  
_

     Tosh and Owen just stare at each other in stunned silence. _So now I know what was bothering Ianto_. Tosh thinks. She also saw the CCTV of Jack talking to Gwen and felt cheated by Jack, but more so over his treatment of Ianto. _It’s not fair to treat him like a toy you can pick up and play with, then set down when you get bored or see something shiny_.

 _I hope we can do this without tea boy. I’m pretty sure Jack fucked this up big time_. Owen watched a retreating Ianto.

     Owen scans Jack again and sees the levels sky rockets from the previous readings. _What the hell, blood pressure, heart rate, cortisol and adrenaline levels are off the scale, no one could survive this. I need a blood sample_.

     Gwen had walked up to Jack who was looking confused his head oscillating between a retreating Ianto and the others. Gwen is stroking his arm and cooing at him in Welsh knowing it usually drives Jack wild when Ianto does it.

Jack roars, “MINE!” as if he is in pain and pushes Gwen away and heads for the stairs.

“Jack, wait! Come back.” Gwen screeches.

     They race to follow Jack, who pauses briefly in the middle of the hub smelling the air.

“Tosh quickly, lock the hub down, don’t let him out!” Owen yells while running to the medical bay for another sedative.

     Gwen runs to Jack stopping a foot away from him when he glares at her. “Jack! Jack, it’s okay sweetheart, I’m here.” Gwen steps closer and tries to sooth Jack by stroking his chest and arms.

“Okay, we are locked down; Jack won’t be able to get out of the hub, now what?” Tosh looks at Owen.

“I’m going to sedate him and put him back in the cells. Then we call Ianto and try to figure out what happened and how we can reverse it.”

“We can’t lock Jack in the cells, he is not dangerous.” Gwen clutches at Jack as if to protect him.

     Jack shrugs her off and moves towards the cog door. He stands there looking at it, sniffing the air again. Whatever part of Jack’s brain is registering, he looks over and presses the open button by the door. Owen, Tosh and Gwen hold their breaths. Jack looks at the door and presses the button again.

“Gwen, Tosh, head to the garage, we can lock Jack up and figure out something later.” Owen is already moving towards the garage, Tosh had grabbed her laptop and any other tech she thinks she might need. Gwen is slowly backing up, not sure if this is the best course of action. She is sure she can bring Jack around.

     The low growl that start’s in Jack’s throat, is what convinces Gwen to move. Before they close off the hub, Tosh, Owen and Gwen watch as Jack pick up Gwen’s desk, her computer and monitor along with her stack of paperwork crash to the floor as Jack hurls it towards the door. Tosh seals the hub and they hurry towards the garage.

“Let’s regroup at the tourist office, Tosh call Ianto. Gwen get coffee.”

“Hey, why am I on coffee run?” Gwen pouts.

“Do you think you can get Ianto to come in…..? Yeah didn’t think so. I need to analyze these readings (Owen holds up a scanner he had taken with him)."Did you see Jack pick up that desk and throw it like it was a toy?”

     Tosh was in the tourist office and phoning Ianto. “Hi Ianto, look I know it is your day off, but…..I’m sorry about you and Jack. I know you don’t have any idea what’s going on. No, Owen is still looking over his readings. Is there anyone you can think of….oh? Okay thanks again…..And Ianto, I am really sorry.” Tosh hangs up the phone; there are tears in her eyes

. “What’s up, what did tea boy say? When is he getting here?” Owen looks at Tosh and notices she looks like she is going to cry. Owen sighs and pats her on the head, eliciting a snort of laughter from both of them.

“Ianto says to try Martha Jones; she might be able to get a hold of the Doctor.”

Gwen comes back with coffee and soon a strange whooshing sound can be heard outside the tourist office.

The tourist door opens revealing young dark skinned women and a guy dressed in a suit with converse trainers on.

“Hello….someone call the Doctor?” The man looks around him beaming at his audience.

“This is Martha Jones, so where is Jack?” the Doctor looks round as if Jack might appears behind the brochures on the wall.

“Um, we locked him in the hub actually.” Owen looks at the geek in front of him. _Hmmm if it was between that guy or Ianto, I would choose Ianto, but then again, Jack has some weird tastes in shags_.

“Right, okay how about I just pop on down and see Jack.” The Doctors looks at them again as he edges towards the door.

     Owen looks at Tosh who shrugs, and presses the button behind the desk, revealing the hidden door.

“Oh brilliant! I just love it what that happens.” The doctor heads down the stairs followed by Tosh, Owen, Martha and Gwen.

Tosh programs the cog door to rollback but keeps the gates on lock down. A gasp escapes Tosh and Gwen and Owen just swears.

“What?” The Doctor looks at them.

“Well Doctor, we don’t usually leave our desks shattered to pieces, or our paperwork strewed about the place.” Owen snarky replies.

It looks like a tornado had ran through the hub, furniture was thrown about, paperwork is littered across the floor, shattered bits of monitors and keyboards are floating under the walkways. Not seeing Jack they open the gates and enter. They hear a growl and all eyes turn to see Jack, naked sitting against the water sculpture, the water cascading down his body.

“oh,” says Martha when she sees Jack naked with water streaming down his body.

“So tell me what has been going on?” The doctor rubs his hands together and makes towards Jack, bringing out his sonic screwdriver and eliciting another growl from Jack.

“Well when we came into work this morning Jack was in a cell pacing and….growling. We asked him if he was okay but he didn’t say anything just patted me and Tosh on the head. I scanned him and his levels were high and have continued to raise until they are off the charts.”

     The Doctor just nobs and continues to run his screw drives up and down Jack, occasionally tapping it with his hand as if he does not like the reading. “go on.”

“Well, then I came in and Jack responded to me…..physically.” Gwen wished she could blush, but was pleased she had that effect on Jack, and everyone saw it. _I always knew I was Jack’s favorite._

“Responded how?” the doctor asked as he slowly backing away from a growling Jack who had now stood up.

“Well, he was licking me and groping me.”

The growls were getting louder and Jack was stepping out of the water. Martha’s eyes became wide as saucers as she saw Jack in all his naked glory.

“Okay everyone, time to go. Let’s all move to the door, shall we.” The doctor is making shooing motions with his hands.

They all slowly move towards the door. Jack pauses. You could tell he was calculating the probability of getting to the door ahead of them and escaping. The Doctor, picked up a piece of refuse and threw it across the hub the sound echoing loudly, distracting Jack. It was just enough to allow them to exit through the door before a loud roar of pain hits their ears.

Once in the tourist office the doctor began.“Okay so what happened before that…..”

“Before what?” Tosh asked

“Before this morning, something happened to Jack, something big.”

“Well first Abaddon came and he died for like a week. Then swanned off with you for four months.” Owen looked at the Doctor up and down in obvious disbelief.

“It’s wasn’t four months, it was four days!” The Doctor looked affronted.

“It was four months, then he comes back and John Hart comes into the picture. Anyone want to add anything else?” Owen looks around.

“Yeah, that about sums it up, oh except….Jack told me he came back for me, but I had gotten engaged.” Gwen looked wide eyed at the doctor, like it was the final tipping point.

“So who is John Hart?”

“Another time agent and Jack’s uh…previous boyfriend.” Tosh supplied.

“Oh, he did kiss Ianto after he woke up from being dead...but they don't seem to be getting along right now.”

“Tosh I hardly think that is important, besides it was just a peck.” Gwen snorts.

“No, I’m pretty sure there were tongues involved and it was closer to 1 minute and 30 seconds.”

The others looked at Tosh.

“What, it was kinda hot so I timed it. I think Jack actually groped Ianto arse.” Tosh sniggered.

“I mean we all suspected something was going on between them, so….you know.” Tosh just shrugs her shoulders.

“Oh come on, Ianto is Jack’s part time shag. It is nothing serious, right Owen.” Gwen looks at Owen.

The Doctor claps his hands, “okay now we are getting somewhere. Let’s get this John Hart and Ianto, where did you they are?”

“Who knows Jack made John leave, he had one of those wrist thingies.” Gwen supplied helpfully.

“Ahhh a vortex manipulator. Okay here is the plan, I will go and get John, You guys stay here and take down some food and water for Jack, but be careful. And don’t let him out, just slide it through the bars.”

The Doctor bounded to the tourist door, then bounded right back in with a John Hart in tow.

“Wait! How did you do that so fast? You just left?” Gwen is agog.

“TARID, besides it was easy to….”

“Maybe we can save the explanations for later, Doctor.” Martha cuts in before he can get going on his long winded explanation.

“Do we even know what is going on with Jack?” Owen asks the Doctor.

"Oh yes, knew that the minute I saw him. You see what happened was when John came his pheromones released a chemical invoking Jack's basic nature to mate. It was very common in the 51st century, which is why we have not seen Jack behave this way before, because no one with 51st century pheromones was around. So now all we do is get him his preferred mate, and uh....well get it out of his system, then he will be back to the Jack we know. So we just have to find out which one of you has provoked such strong emotions.” The Doctor looks around at the Torchwood crew smiling and waiting for one of them too step up.

“Well, I guess that would be me. I mean we have a pretty special relationship.” Gwen gives the doctor her wide eyed look.

"Wait why just one, Jack is not one for monogamy. He’ll shag anything breathing; besides he is always bragging about threesomes with aliens.” Owen looks at John.

“Well sure in the 51st having multiple partners was encouraged, the human race was dying and so hence the prime directive to mate with as many people as possible in hopes of pregnancy. But there was always the preferred mate that released the initial urge to copulate. So...do we know who released the reaction?” Once again the Doctor looks around.

"Uh, wouldn't it be John." Owen looks at the doctor.

"Not necessary, John was the catalyst, his pheromones reminded Jack, and it is someone else who is causing the reaction."

"I’m all the reaction Jack needs. Step aside children, and let me show you how the 51st century men have a good time.” With a smirk on his face John goes down the stairs and waits for Tosh to open the doors. There was screaming and loud noises and soon John was flying up the stairs with a bleeding lip and a black eye, and the sleeve torn off his jacket.

“Oh….Kay….so it looks like John is not the one we are looking for.” The Doctor claps his hands, who’s next.

"He responded to me, so I should go, " Gwen says glaring at John.

"....but he called Ianto 'mine', down in the cells. It was the only word he has uttered since we found him." Tosh reminds everyone quietly.

"Yes, but he responded to me." Gwen emphasized the words again remembering Jack's hands touching her.

"Yeah, up until Ianto showed up then he has ignored you, besides it’s not like he did anything but sniff you, and played slap and tickle." Owen is determined to put Gwen in her place. _You are only fooling yourself honey_.

"Look, I think I know what to do, I'll be back." Before anyone could argue Gwen dashed thought the door and down the stairs. This time she slipped off her clothes down to her sexy pair of matching black lace knickers and bra.

“Tosh, why don’t you call this Ianto person and see if he will come down.” The Doctor suggests.

Tosh calls Ianto like the Doctor requested. “Hi again Ianto….yeah I was wondering if you could come down, again. I know…. but you see we found out what happened to Jack and need to find the person Jack want to be with (Tosh blushes) physically….. Yeah he is here….yeah we tried him too. Yes she is going down there, okay well if you change your mind.”

They all looked at Tosh. “He said we should try you (Tosh says looking at the Doctor), or John Hart or Gwen. He said he was out of ideas after that unless we wanted to start trolling the pubs for candidates.”

John snorts and presses a few buttons on his manipulator before he disappears. He reappears a few minutes later with one pissed off Ianto.

Jack had returned to sitting under the water sculpture, water cascading down his naked body. He did not even move when Gwen presented herself in front of him, only growling. Gwen cautiously approached him.

“Hi sweetheart, come on Jack, come to me love.” Gwen slowly stands back as Jack rises and moves towards Gwen. He presses up against her inhaling the scent on her neck. Gwen is stroking his chest. _Oh Jack we have waited so long and now we can take our time with each other uninterrupted_.

“That’s right sweetheart,” Gwen raises up on her tip toes to kiss Jack.

Jack pushes Gwen forcefully back onto her arse, snarling and angry.

“Fuck Jack, what the hell!” Gwen gets up rubbing her backside. “I’m trying to help you! But if you don’t want my help than fine, just stay that way. You’ll change your tune eventually. Ianto isn’t coming for you this time!”

Upon hearing Ianto’s name Jack lunges at Gwen who had retreated to behind the bars. She runs upstairs avoiding the look of fury on Jack’s face.

“What next Gwen, the French maid costume?” Owen sneer at Gwen in her bra and knickers.

“Fuck you, Owen. Jack is dangerous. We should sedate him and put him in a cell until this passes over.” Gwen is struggling into her clothes.

“Ha, you sure have changed your tune since the cells.” Tosh states her eyes on the CCTV as she watches Jack pace around the Hub.

“Oh, it won’t pass over, Jack will stay like this. It’s in his bio chemistry.” The Doctor says nonchalantly.

“Stay what way exactly?” Ianto asks the Doctor.

“Well, we need the one person who Jack uh…sees as his preferred mate to re balance his chemistry. Once Jack and his preferred mate are reunited then he will balance out and be back to being Jack. So not that hard really, just got to figure out which one he reacts to.”

“I guess eye candy here is our only hope. Come on eye candy take one for the team.” John rakes his eyes down a denim clad Ianto, licking his lips.

“Whoring for England am I.” Ianto says looking at John in distaste.

“Wouldn’t be the first time you were used for a shag, I thought you would be used to it by now.” Gwen says under her breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ianto looks at her coldly and walks towards the door. _Don’t fall for it….just keep walking. Soon I will be back at my flat and then it will be someone else’s problem. Maybe the Doctor will have to take Jack somewhere to get him help_.

“He doesn’t want you, Ianto!” She screams at his back. “You’ll be back soon enough. I doubt you will even last as long as John.” Gwen crossed her arms over her chest.

“You are a cold bitch Gwen. What the hell is the matter with you!” Owen starts to scan Gwen. “Her readings are off too. Doctor could Jack be affecting us at all?” Owen is wondering if Gwen is turning into a bitch in heat what the other effect will be.

The Doctor runs his sonic screwdriver up and down Gwen as well.

“Yes, it looks like it. It looks like she is on her cycle.” Gwen stares at the Doctor mortified he would say anything out loud. “So it is probably just heighted hormones wanting sex, and as Jack is a ready available male who is not interested.” Gwen yelps at the insult, “I think it is making her cranky.”

“Cranky? All you got is cranky?” Owen looks at the Doctor.

“Look, what you all don’t realize, is Ianto have been down with Jack for over 10 minutes.” John says lazily looking at Gwen.

They all rush to the CCTV screen on the monitor. Sure enough Jack is holding Ianto and stroking his back. Ianto is just standing there arms at his sides. “Wish this thing had audio.” Owen grumbled.


	2. In the Hub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is up to Ianto to put aside his feelings and bring Jack back.

Ianto walks down the stairs and though the cog door and gates. He looks at the state of the hub wondering what the hell happened, he has only been gone for a few hours and it sure as hell did not look like that this morning. Then he sighs, knowing the mess will be waiting for him when he returns to work.

Ianto catches his breath when he sees Jack. _Yep, pheromones in overdrive, holy fuck_. Jack rises naked out of the water and walks towards him in that slow predatory gate, his cock already hard.

“Mine.” Jack’s eyes are blown with desire.

Ianto forces himself to remain still and keep eye contact with Jack, all the while Gwen’s voice rings in his ears….” _he doesn’t want you…..just a shag…._ and Jack’s voice filled with emotion _I came back for you,_ while he gazes at Gwen _.”_ Ianto's heart lurches at the memories. _Fine but when this is all over….I’m leaving. They can retcon me, but it is over, no more Torchwood, no more Jack. I can’t keep doing this. I loved Lisa and lost her, and now I’ve lost Jack to Gwen….not that he was ever mine, I was just a stand in._

“Mine.” Jack says as a statement as he reaches Ianto. Jack circles Ianto’s waist and pulls him to his chest and buries his head in Ianto’s shoulder inhaling deeply. Ianto closes his eye and takes a deep breath then leans into Jack and wraps his arms around him and strokes his back.

“Mine,” Jack purrs as his lips start to leave a trail of kisses down Ianto neck.

“Come on, let’s find someplace more comfortable and…..away from prying eyes.” Ianto pulls Jack and leads him to his office and down into Jack’s bedroom.

“Well, it looks as if Ianto is the key to it all. I’m sure Jack will be back to his old self in no time at all. Guess that about does it for me. Do call if you need anything else.” The Doctor strolls towards the exit. “Coming Martha?”

“Uh…no. I think I will stay for a while.”

“Thank you Doctor.” Tosh smiles at him. “I’m sure Jack would thank you too.”

John, Gwen, Owen, Martha and Tosh all sit around the CCTV and watch as Ianto leads Jack towards the office.

“Hey, no fair, there are no cameras in Jack’s office!” Tosh was hoping for a bit of Jack and Ianto love. _They make a cute pair, I hope Ianto is okay, he looks so sad._

“They are probably going to be there for some time, we probably don’t all need to be here, so why don’t the rest of you go home and I’ll take the first shift. If anything happens I’ll give you a call.” John says all helpful like.

“No way am I leaving you alone in the hub. I’ll take the first shift and you can take off. By the way I have the hub set so if you try and vortex yourself in there, you’ll be in for a surprise.” Tosh looks at John her eyes gleaning in challenge hoping he would try. John for once decides not to rise to the challenge.

“Hey, just trying to help.” John says with an innocent look.

“Thanks Tosh, I’m going to head home, I will come back in a few hours and relieve you.” Owen walks towards the door. “Coming Martha, Gwen?”

Gwen was still staring at the now empty hub, Jack and Ianto had disappeared into Jack’s office.

“Yeah….yeah I’m coming.” Gwen keeps looking at the door to the hub as she walks towards Owen, while Martha was already talking about going shopping.

“Not with Jack you aren’t” John sneers so everyone can hear him. Gwen just glares at John. Tosh covers chortle with a cough, her hand over her mouth. John leaves an hour later after tosh had settled with her laptop and he was no longer getting any response from her.

\--------Two days later--------

Owen comes into the tourist office Tosh rapidly clacking away on her laptop, working on the rift predictability program.

“So any sign that Ianto has survived? Or do you think Jack shagged him to death?”

“Nothing so far, you do think Ianto will be okay don’t you?” Tosh looks at Owen now worried.

“Tosh, I am sure he is fine. What with Jack throwing a king size hissy fit after Ianto left and all that, _mine_ business. He wouldn’t hurt Ianto. Hey look, I think I see movement in the office.”

Gwen comes in the tourist office and walks over to them both.

“Anything yet?” Acting like nothing has happened. And it’s perfectly normal for Jack and Ianto to be trapped in the hub shagging like bunnies….for days.

“Owen saw movement in the office but I can’t tell who.” Just then Tosh’s cell phone rings.

“Ianto! Are you…..yeah….yeah….sure…okay….” Tosh listens for another minute and then hangs up.

“Ianto would like us to get some sandwiches and bottled water for them, he says to leave them by the gates and he will take them back to the office.”

“How is he, is he okay?” Gwen asks actually sounding concerned.

“He says Jack is still being pretty possessive and will not let him out of his sight.” (What Ianto actually said is Jack is shagging the life out of him, and if he doesn’t get some real food and water that there will be nothing left of him by tomorrow.)

Gwen volunteers to go to the Tesco’s and load up on food for them. She comes back an hour later with bags of sandwiches and crisps, biscuits and water for everyone. Gwen sees John and Martha have returned.

She gives Tosh a bag and starts to head downstairs with the other.

“I’m just going to take Jack and Ianto theirs.”

“Just remember to leave it behind the gate, Ianto will come and get it. Jack is still…not back to normal.” Tosh looks at Gwen. _She just can't bear the thought that Jack prefers Ianto. We all heard Jack saying he came back for Gwen, but when push comes to shove it is Ianto that Jack always needs, wants and always turns to._  
  
John sneers at her. "You're tenacious, I'll give you that. I bet you are thinking that now Jack has got some of his pent up sexual energy burned off that he will fuck you into the next century. Ha, I wouldn't bet on it.”

  
Gwen ignores John, "I'm just bringing food and water, get your head and the rest of your body, out of the gutter." Gwen grabs the provision and heads down the stairs. She wishes it did not take so long for the cog door to open.

  
"I bet you are remembering when the Doctor told us about multiple sex partners" John is speaking to Gwen through the com in her ear. "I bet your thinking that now he has Ianto out of his system that he will want you."

Gwen ignores John as she steps into the hub.

“What is she doing, I told her to just leave it by the gate.” Tosh is looking at Owen who rolls his eyes.

  
"Jack...Ianto...I brought food and water...hel-lo?" Gwen stares up at a very naked and gorgeous half erected Jack on the stairs. Jack smiles and lets out a little growl at Gwen, making Gwen smile back. _Now it's my turn. Oh Jack I have waited a long time for you to come to your senses. And you certainly did not brag or embellish your endowment._  
  


Gwen set the food down on the floor and walks towards Jack. She is excited and can feel herself get wet in anticipation.  
  
Jack reaches out for Gwen, and strokes her cheek,  


"That's right love, it's just you and me now."  
  
Ianto wakes to find himself alone on the bed, which given the last few days is highly unusual (the sleeping and being alone). He is hungry, thirsty and in desperate need of a shower and a massage. Ianto notices for the first time that the hatch is open, he grabs a pair of boxers, climbs the ladder and not seeing Jack in the office he opens the door and steps out onto the landing.

  
While Ianto only told himself these last few days with Jack was just so he could help him overcome that 'chemical' imbalance and means nothing, it still hurt like hell seeing a naked and aroused Jack stroking Gwen cheek and licking her neck. Gwen was moaning softly.

  
"Shall I leave you to it then?" Ianto asks, slowly walking down the stairs. _When will I ever fucking learn my lesson! Jack doesn’t care about me at all, I’m just the part time shag._

  
"Oh, Ianto...uh....I just brought some food and water. But if you need a break Jack seems to have....calmed down." Gwen's hand was stroking the muscular chest.  
  
"Sure. I'm going to take a shower and head home. He's all yours." Ianto is making his way across the hub to the lower level when he hears...

  
"He always was...." Gwen is looking at Jack, licking her lips in anticipation.

  
Ianto freezes for a moment as the dagger in his heart is given a further twist. Jack has stopped stroking and nuzzling Gwen, and watches Ianto move away from him towards the hallway to the lower levels.

  
"Mine?" Jack looks at Ianto and then at Gwen.

  
"Shhh, love, I'm all yours." Gwen tries to get Jack to focus on her again.

  
Ianto grits his teeth and forces himself not to turn and look but to keep walking. It seems like the hub has stretched into miles before he can seek refuge away from the rutting pair. Or perhaps it is because he is walking so slowly like the tin man from the Wizard of Oz from the vigorous sex they have had these last few days. His legs refuse to move his muscles burn from some of the more ‘creative’ positions during the last few days.

  
"Mine!" Jack is looking back and forth between Ianto and Gwen.  Gwen can feel his body going tense, his breathing increasing.

  
"Jack!" Gwen reaches on tip toe to kiss him on the lips, her tongue sliding across his lips, not gaining entrance into his mouth.

  
"MINE!" Jack growls at Ianto's retreating back, and picks Gwen up by her throat snarling.

  
Gwen panics and grabs onto Jack's hands, trying to balance on her toes.

  
"Heh.....heh.....heh....not going as planned Gwen?" John, taunting her through the ear com again. "What the Doctor didn't mention is while yes in the 51st we are encouraged to have multiple partners, but the Doctor got that part wrong, can’t blame the Doctor for translations err, Gods know the Boeshane language is a bit convoluted, but it’s not preferred it _PRIMARY_. So, as Ianto is not keen to fuck you, and you are not an object of desire to Ianto, you have become a threat to Jack because he _does_ desire to fuck Ianto. I imagine he could smell the shift in Ianto's pheromones and body language from that little outburst from a minute ago.”

  
Gwen can only make chocking noises as she pulls on Jack's hands. Jack is snarling and starting to squeeze.

  
"Hold on Gwen we are trying to reach Ianto to see if he can help. Owen is heading down with a sedative and Taser." Martha tries to remain calm. Tosh has pulled up the CCTV to see Ianto in the showers, and using the phone on the desk. She opens the antiquated speaker system and hopes like hell it is working.

  
"Ianto! Can you hear me?" Tosh all about screams into the phone. Tosh can see Ianto jump on the CCTV and look around.

  
"I'm on the speaker system. Look you have to go back upstairs, Jack is choking Gwen! Hurry!"

  
If Ianto pauses it is not shown on the CCTV. He races back upstairs to indeed see Jack chocking Gwen, snarling in rage.

  
"Jack!" Ianto yells, not sure what to do, as he looks around for something on Tosh's desk to throw at him. He finds a com and places it his ear and looks for her Taser.

  
Jack has put Gwen down, but keeps a hold of her throat with 1 hand and watches Ianto.

  
 _"_ Okay so what do I do?" Ianto asks looking up at the CCTV audience.

  
"Yell at him some more, distract him!" Martha yells

  
"Throw something at him" Tosh chimes in.

  
"Shoot him" was Owen's suggestion.

  
"Seduce him," purrs John. "It's the only way to distract Jack away from killing Gwen. If Ianto shows he is interested in more sex then Jack will follow him. Am I guessing right that you have let Jack take the lead these last few days....."  


Ianto does not respond but glares at the camera. He would like to shout that No! I'm the one on top doing all the work and fucking Jack into the mattress, I've always been the top,

  
"So seduce him eye candy, shake whatever it is that you used to get Jack's attention in the first place, then lure him away." Ianto hears a chorus of agreement. He is glad the CCTV is not in color so they cannot see the blush creeping up his cheeks.

 

  
"Sounds plausible...." Owen doesn’t have any other suggestions.

  
"Gwen once Jack releases you, run, I'm right behind the door with reinforcements." Owen tells her.  
  
Jack must have sensed a change because he looks over at Ianto, his head turns slightly sideways to keep an eye on Gwen.

  
"Cariad" Ianto whispers in a low seductive voice that always grabs Jack’s attention before, taking a step towards Jack.

  
Ianto starts to speak Welsh and takes another step closer. Jack has let Gwen go and turned away from her focusing all on Ianto.

  
"What he saying?" Martha wants to know, "because whatever it is it is working!" The CCTV cannot hide Jack's arousal at whatever Ianto is saying...

  
"Lover....come and fuck me......I want you...... I want to feel your cock inside of me....." John was providing translation and enjoying both Martha and Tosh blush. _I did not have you pegged as a dirty talker, I wonder what else is hidden behind that suit of yours_.

“Wait, Jack does speak much less understand Welsh.” Tosh looks at John suspiciously.

“Jack understands _fuck me_ in _any_ language.” John replies with a smirk.

  
Ianto runs his tongue across his top lip, while his hand is gently ghosting over his nipples and chest.

John, Martha and Tosh all shift in their seats.

 _Ianto has a really nice body and such a sexy voice._ Martha can feel her pulse rise at watching Ianto seduce Jack.

_The things I would like to do to you eye candy…..still might do to you….._

Ianto is still speaking Welsh to Jack, his hand is now palming his erection tenting his boxer shorts. Jack is growling and licking his lips while watching Ianto, all thoughts of Gwen gone.

  
"I want to wrap my lips around your cock....I want to suck you and feel you come in my mouth...." John does not need telling twice as he translate, both Martha and Tosh heads swivel towards him while trying to watch the CCTV feed at the same time.

  
Jack's full attention is now on Ianto and he is slowly stalking toward his pray a glint in his eye.

  
"Mine," Jack whispers.

  
"Mine..." Ianto whisper back smiling, then saying something else in Welsh that delight's Jack even further.

  
"Catch me if you can..." John supplies as they watch Ianto run down to the lower level. Gwen seeing Jack race after Ianto goes to the cog door.

_If Ianto had not interrupted this would not have happened. He was just jealous that Jack wanted me!_

  
Ianto turns and runs down to the lower levels, he can hear Jack growl in excitement and chase after him. Ianto pounds down the hallways lower and lower deep into the hub and throws open a door to the archives. As Ianto has spent so much time down here he set up a small side room with a twin bed, which is where he leads Jack.  


Ianto spins around as he hears Jack closing the door and leaning against it, as if Ianto would even think of escaping. A predator grin on his face, the chase had reawakened the pheromones of both men. Ianto stride towards Jack pushing him into the door, kissing him passionately all tongue, teeth, biting and sucking. Jack pushes off the wall and walks them towards the bed, Ianto lets Jack push him down, determined to be on the receiving end for a while .

Although while Jack still says mine a lot, _Ianto_ , and _coming, harder, deeper,_ have made it into the repertoire of vocabulary, so maybe Jack is getting over the 'chemical' imbalance. 


	3. Three Days Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ianto make it out alive?

Ianto crept out of the bed leaving Jack asleep, and heads towards the showers and a change of clothing. Granted he has been pretty much naked for the last few days. Jack liked to play undress Ianto like he was a present and after the fourth round, Ianto finally gave up and just opted to be naked.

Ianto stands in the shower letting the water sooth his aching muscles. He was considering going for a massage before he saw how many love bites Jack had left on his body, and some not even his suit will cover. So instead he lets the water wash away the memories of the last few days. He figures now that Jack is speaking in coherent sentences (or at least I'm coming, deeper, harder, and fuck me) that things will go back to normal. Suddenly tanned arms are wrapped around his waist, Ianto tense for only a moment. _Why is he here?!? I just need a few minutes to myself….fuck. I need time to think to process this whole weekend._  
  


Jack places a kiss on Ianto's neck. He felt Ianto tense, which make him feel worse. “I didn’t…..I’m not using you for sex Ianto. I really do….care for you. I….know this was…difficult weekend for you.”

“Thank you,” Jack whisper in his ear. Ianto can feel the tears form in his eyes and is glad the water will wash them away. _Nothing changes…………….._

Ianto takes Jack’s arms in his hands and pushes to step out of the embrace. He doesn’t even look at Jack as he walks out of the showers. Jack starts to follow and then pauses. He wanted Ianto back, but not this way and not under these circumstances. _I wish I could make him understand about Gwen. There is no competition; I care for both of them, but in such different ways. I never meant to hurt you….I miss you so much Ianto……you are my best friend, and lover….I feel lost without you and your calming presence in my life._

Ianto get dressed in a pair of jeans and tee shirt he had left in his locker and leaves by the garage, thankful to be away from Jack and the hub. His emotions are a mess, he loves Jack so much, that it hurts to be used so callously. Ianto guesses he should be flattered. After all _he_ was the only one who invoked such….passionate feelings in Jack. Not the Doctor, or John or Gwen, but even knowing that it did not bring him comfort or a piece of mind, for some reason it just made it all the more worse. How does the saying go, _Sex without love leaves the soul empty, Love without sex leaves the body cold…my soul is so empty it would blow away with the slightest breeze._

Once back at his flat Ianto locks the door and sends a quick email to Tosh, Owen and Gwen saying he is turning his mobile off and taking the next few days off, and that he does not want to be disturbed, for _any_ reason.

So he is not surprised when less than an hour later there is a knock on his door. Sighing Ianto goes to open the door, knowing that it is best to get it over with. He would ask Jack to retcon him. It was a hard decision but the only solution. Ianto had already started to get things in order, knowing that the memory loss would be difficult.

“Oh, hello John. What do you want?” Ianto steps back and let’s John in the flat, as John strolls in.

“You eye candy,” John eyes once again skim down the trim frame of Ianto. “I’ve seen what’s under the suits and I gotta say….” John raises his eyebrow.

“Seriously, you came by to…seduce me. Not interested, not in the least. Please just go.” Ianto turns away when he hears a familiar noise. Slowly turning around he sees John with a gun in his hand.

“Sorry eye candy, but I’m doing this for Jack. Can’t have you be his primary, and the only way to free Jack is if you are dead. So you are going to have to make the noblest of sacrifices and die.”

"Don't shoot, I don't want to spend the week scraping bits of brain and blood of the walls and counters." Ianto says looking at John.  
  
"You won't have to worry about it eye candy."  
  
"I wasn't talking you."  
  
John felt cold steel against his temple. John could see Jack out of the corner of his eye and swallowed. He has seen many sides of Jack, but this was a side even John feared. It was the consuming darkness Jack could channel, like when he wanted information and would torture someone to get it without batting an eye, or…if someone threatened someone he loved and he took slow and painful revenge.

                                                                                     
"I was just trying to help you Jack. With eye candy gone you would be free again. It will be better this way. I mean do you really want to be tied _only to_ Ianto for emotional support . Sure the boy is cute but waaaay to moody and possessive. Don’t know what you see in him really" John is hoping to distract Jack, but the gun is only pressed harder into his temple.

“Move.” Jack says out of gritted teeth.  
  
Jack pushes John out of the flat and into the lift, and heads to the roof.

Once on the roof John tires to reason with Jack.

“Come on Jack, I wasn’t really going to shot him, just scare him into leaving.” The pressure of the gun does not let up.

“Vortext manipulation, now!” John quickly raises his wrist and sees Jack program in a rather unpleasant time and place.”

“Oh, you don’t want to send me there, there is a bounty on my head. Be reasonable Jack. We shared 5 years together, that should mean something!” John is panicking.

A small bolt of white energy appears in front of John as John feels a push he turns around ready to shot Jack with a gun he had hidden in his waist band, but it was too late, he felt a sharp sting in his shoulder before he heard the bullet and toppled into the rift. Jack sat there anger coursing through his body. _I really should have killed him, he is just going to come back more dangerous than before._

 

  
Jack returns to Ianto's flat  to talk about the weekend and what had happened.  
  
"The Doctor told you about my...chemical reaction as a result from John's visit, and about our primary mate, but there is more. I want you to understand what happened this weekend.."  
  
"By the time the 51st century there are essentially two kinds of biology flowing through people. There are those who invoke more emotional responses, they are care givers, and nurturers. And others who invokes a more physical response, most notably a sexual response in others. It is rare, so rare about 1 in a million that one person can invoke both a physical and emotional response in one person.  It is usually just one or the other.  
It took a combination of 5 people for my mother and father to conceive me and my brother. It is not unusual by the 51st century. Both my mother and father were emotional people who loved each other very much, but both of them need another person to stimulate a physical desire for them to copulate. I remember Annalyse, she was lovely, her and my mom together were amazing. My father was with a woman named Korryn. Both Annelyse and Korryn were with another male Phylan. We all lived together in a compound. Our situation wasn't unusual for families who wanted children, we frequently needed others to help create ideal breeding situations. Some families had up to 8 or 9 other people. And what worked to conceive one child did not always work to conceive another child, so often families would have to seek out more people. Our scientist think it is because we were cross breeding with aliens at the time which lead to the separation of responses, and why men and women were able to conceive children, but ovulation only happened once or twice a year if the environment and stimulation was right. So men and women sought out others to heighten their experience to ensure pregnancy.  
On Boeshane, and earth I am very much a physical. Even as a teenager I would be paired with other couples in hopes that I could assist conception. I was far too young to actually get pregnant at the time so there were no worries. It was an honor to help other people to conceive.  
When I became a time agent and left Boeshane my...chemistry changed. I was no longer around people with similar pheromones. When John came back it...reminded my biology that I needed....wanted an emotional connection, it’s primal and built into my biology. To find the one, or combination of many that makes us complete so we can breed and keep the species going."  
  
Jack pauses and looks at Ianto to see how he is taking this all in. As usual Ianto puts on the calm facade, Jack is used to seeing when he is hiding his emotions.  
  
"You Ianto, and no one else, brought this out in me. John was the catalyst that created the reaction, but you...we chemically and biologically fit together. I've known since the warehouse that you have an effect upon me, I just did not realize how deep it went, and it has gotten stronger the more time we are together. I need and want you, always."  
  
Ianto just shakes his head, "Jack I see how you look at other people, I know I'm not your first choice or even the third,  if the Doctor, John or Gwen snapped their fingers you would rather be with any of them."  
  
"I won't deny I am sexually attracted to them, but it's you who I'm attracted to both sexually and emotionally. In Boeshane we don't have a word for love. But we do have a word, (Jack pauses and lets a long word flow out of his mouth), that means....finding the one who compliments you physically and emotionally, to make a whole....well loosely translated in 21st century English anyway. It's a bit more complicated in Boeshane.  
When you are angry or upset with me I can feel it, and it tears me up inside."  
  
"But you keep hurting me" Ianto voices quietly.  
  
"I know....I…don't want the connection, you are going to die and leave me alone, I  always end up alone, everyone I love dies and leaves me alone. I've been fighting it and trying to fuck it away. Even traveling with the Doctor did not help, I could still feel the loss and the ache of not having you around, missing you....it was unbearable. The only way I survived on the Valiant was remembering you, not anyone else but you."  
  
"You came back for Gwen, we all heard you," Ianto reminds Jack. Jack can hear the pain in Ianto's voice and curses himself for letting things get so out of hand. _If I was not such a coward I would have committed to Ianto months ago and told him....I hope it is not too late._  
  
"I was still fighting my...what I feel for you. I do want to make things right for us Ianto." Jack can feel his heart pounding out of fear, this is not going how he wanted it too, and it is so hard to explain.  
  
"If John had not sought you out this never would have happened."  As usual Ianto  wants to be practical.  
  
"No probably not on such a chemical level, but I still would have….I still want, to make it right with you, between us.  Ianto, if I had stayed in my own time and planet or with the Doctor, being here, I've seen things I never dream I'd see...loved people I never would have known, if I'd just stayed where I was, and I wouldn't change that for the world."  
  
Jack can see Ianto process the words, and wondering if they apply to him directly or indirectly encompassing with other people like the whole _came back for you_.  
  
"I have missed you Ianto and not just the sex, but you. You're very calming. You see me as a flawed human and except me as a whole, flaws and all. You stand behind me  in support when the others are angry at the hard decisions I have to make, when there are no other choices and sacrifices have to be made. You don't judge or condemn me for not being the hero. It makes our connection that much stronger and my sex drive that much more intense."  
  
"So...I'm a conduit, you still use me to channel your sexual energy."

  
"No!," Jack sighs, "It's so hard to explain. If we were living in Boeshane we would be bonded together, because we complement each other so well.  We would be that...couple (hate that word)....the 1 in a million who do not need anyone else to conceive.  You, Ianto Jones, and only you, your voice, body, scent. Your laugh...everything about and that makes up _you_ , sets my sex drive and need to be with you into overdrive. You are the emotional side of to me, when we are together the sex is foremost on my mind because I'm attracted to you, not just physically but mentally as well. I could imagine us living on Boeshane, we would have had at least 8 children by now, I imagine one or both of us would be pregnant every cycle."  
  
"Please Ianto, at least let me make it up to you." Jack looks into the deep blue eyes.  
  
"You've had months to 'make it up to me,' I'm always your consolation prize when you can't have who you really want. I'm tired of living in someone else's shadow." Ianto's voice is filled with pain but his eyes are dry. He has thought about this for weeks, ever since John left and Jack had practically said he loved Gwen when she threatened to leave after the warehouse fiasco with the space whale.  
  
"You’re not...." Jack starts.  
  
"No! Jack, I am, always have been. Look, I'm tired, please leave." Ianto stands and moves towards the door.  
  
Jack stands and follows him, "I'm not going to give up on you Jones, Ianto Jones. I'll see you in a few days." Jack leans in to kiss Ianto on the cheek. Ianto doesn't move but he doesn't melt into Jack's embrace either. _Why can't I just tell him I love him?_ Jack thinks as he walks out the door.  
 

TBC…..  
  



	4. Behavior Modification

The Weekend

Ianto spent the weekend planning. Although he was not sure if he was going to execute it, but just in case he was going to be prepared. He was tired of giving Jack chance after chance, it seems like Jack would be sweet for a few days then it would go back to the usual, screw Ianto while wanting to be with someone else. Ianto had to admit however, the few days they were trapped in the hub when Jack had been very _primal_ was some of the best sex Ianto ever had. But on the negative side Jack _doesn’t do…relationships, labels, anything that might be considered in the possible realm of such things._ Ianto thinks if Jack could just tell him he loved him then he might reconsider leaving, but the few times (twice, once involving alcohol) Ianto had told Jack (in the heat of passion, or whispered early in the morning while intertwined) he had said nothing, not even acknowledgement that anything was said, _thank you would have been sufficient_.

_Why should I stay with someone who can’t even say how they feel about me? If Jack does not love me than he should just say so, or stop this whole charade. He needs and wants me, I do everything for him, but it is never enough._ Ianto’s head hurts just thinking about it.

Ianto had already created a false identity, passport and credit cards when he thought Lisa was going to get better and they would leave the country. He went to his wardrobe and pulled out the false bottom of the drawer and took out the documents. They had been made over a year ago. Looking at them closely, Ianto decided they were still some of his best work and would be accepted to step into the new identity, should the need arise. It would be easy enough to transfer money into the account.

While Ianto and Lisa had talked about moving to Spain, Ianto had also looked into places across the pond in the US. He looked again at his research results and decided that it was still someplace he was interested in living and working. Still he went on line and was looking at housing and employment opportunities.

Ianto then completed the journal entries so he would have some reference material. He also created a video of things that would not be in the journal if he chose to go through with it. He then spent time making a detailed list of what he would need to relocate, what to take with him (not suits or a stopwatch, could be triggers). Ianto then went and bought two of the largest suitcases and went to a shopping arcade for some new clothes. He then put the suitcases in his storage locker in the basement of the flat along with his new passports, identification and credit cards. Ianto was ready. He had decided to give Jack a month, Ianto knew it was a short amount of time, but it would be a good indicator if Jack really could get his act together. Ianto had already decided that there were three things he was expecting from Jack, 1) a definite label, if he could not call Ianto his boyfriend or say they were in a monogamous relationship, 2) No more flirting with Gwen, he could handle the others but Gwen….she took it to seriously. 3) Commitment in the form of getting a place together, Ianto was tired of always going between the two places, besides half the wardrobe already contained Jack’s clothes and he had a key, might as well make it official.

If Jack could not in a reasonable amount of time make these adjustments then Ianto would leave. He would not waste anymore of his life on Jack Harkness or Torchwood.

\------Monday Morning-------

Ianto showed up to work at 8.30, a bit later than his usual time but decided that as the other wandered in between 9 and 10, so he figured that Jack could not complain. After setting his things at his desk Ianto switched on his computer and started checking his emails, noticing it was time to send supplies to Flat holm again, and a few of the resident aliens needed some assistance with relocation and it was time for the annual budget reports. He heard Jack come downstairs; Ianto did not even look up at the office to see if he was there.

“Good morning, Ianto.” Jack’s voice was subdued. Ianto glanced at him, noticing he did not look like his usual self; like he was missing something……he did not have his usual energy. Ianto could tell he had been brooding, his clothing was wrinkled and he looked like he spent all night on the roof tops.

“I see by the calendar that the annual budget reports are due, why don’t I make us some coffee and meet you in your office and we can work on them, unless you have already finished them?” Ianto hates that he so easily crumbles when he thinks Jack is miserable. _It’s you own damn fault Jack; you have used me until there is nothing left._

Jack perks up, it has been over a month since him and Ianto were in the office at the same time, much less working on anything, and he absolutely hates doing the annual budget. Normally Ianto does it sitting on Jack’s lap, with a blow job for Ianto when they finish, “I would like that very much.” Jack is hoping their usual work method will apply and has to stop himself from licking his lips and asking for an advance.

Ianto gets up and to his dismay Jack follows him to the kitchenette.

“H-how was your time off?” Jack asks hesitatingly.

“Could we not have this conversation now,” Ianto sounds tired and unprepared for Jack’s intrusiveness.

“Ianto we need to talk.” Jack is determined now he had started. He spent the last several nights doing nothing but thinking. If Ianto decided to leave or end their….extra circular activities….then Jack was going to become a mess, again. Now that Jack knew Ianto (he had actually known for a while, but was in denial) and him were biologically and chemically connected, and his body knew it as well, prolonged absence would cause an even stronger reaction than the one he had this weekend, and he didn’t want that to happen.

“Ianto….I’m sorry. I really wished this had not happened.” Ianto whipped his head around so fast Jack swore he heard a snap. Jack raised his hands in a pleading manner seeing the look of hurt on Ianto face.

“That came out wrong. I’m not sorry it was you. If anything I am glad it was you and not anyone else. I’m just sorry that I did not have a chance to warn you. The reaction came on so strong that I wasn’t prepared. It had been so long that I didn’t realize I could have…would still react after being away from 51st century for so long.”

Ianto passed a mug of coffee to Jack, careful to keep distance. Jack turned and walked to his office Ianto behind him. Once in the office Jack nodded to the couch and instead of taking a chair sat next to Ianto. Ianto fidgeted for a moment as if to leave but settled in. They sat in silence drinking coffee. Ianto trying to get up the courage to tell Jack his ultimatums. His heart was pounding because he knew; deep down, that they were doomed to failure. That Jack would not consider them, or try to negotiate and Ianto…he would leave, broken hearted. He could feel his façade already crumbling and the tears starting to form in his eyes. He did not want to have this conversation, did not want to be disappointed and rejected by Jack again. Jack quickly set his mug on the floor and took Ianto and set it down as well. Ianto brought his hands up to his face, his shoulders shaking, sobbing quietly. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and pulled him into a tight but awkward hug. Stroking his back and kissing his temple. Jack’s own eyes were tearing up, _Ianto’s is going to end it, or ask for retcon. Fuck, I never thought Ianto would ever leave me! Okay so normally it wouldn’t matter, but now….I can’t let him go. I know it is selfish (and face it I have always been selfish keeping emotional distant but putting my sexual needs above others) but I swear it will be different._

Ianto had cried himself out and just sat with Jack’s arms around him. _So that it then, fuck this hurts so bad._

“Ianto…talk to me. I’m not giving you up. Just tell me what you need.” Jack is stroking Ianto’s back again.

“It doesn’t matter; it’s not going to work out.” Ianto says into Jack’s chest.

“It does matter, you matter. You have always mattered. I’m sorry it has taken me so long to realize. I know you, and I know you probably made a list.” Jack looks down and can see a small sad smile appear on Ianto’s lips.

“So just tell me what is on the list, okay. I have a few things too. How about I tell you mine, sound fair?”

Ianto just nodded still not looking at Jack, _but at least he is letting me keeping my arms around him_ , Jack thinks

Taking a deep breath Jack begins, “No more weevil or rift alerts without me, I need to make sure you are and stay safe, and the only way I can do that is to keep you close. I would prefer to keep you locked away in my bunk, but the others would protest.” (That earned Jack another smile). Jack took a risk and pulled Ianto up so he could look at him in the eyes, and cupped his face, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and kissed his teary eyes before continuing. “I would like for us to find a compromise on…living arrangements, either your place or mine, but I would like us to spend our nights together. So…..now tell me yours.” Ianto pulls away from Jack’s arms, his facial expression closed off. Jack reaches out and takes Ianto’s hands and intertwines their fingers.

Ianto was surprised and wary. There is a tiny Ianto running around inside his head screaming that Jack is still using him and only saying this so he will stay, that he doesn’t love him. The whole chemical and biological thing making Jack desperate, and Ianto, would never take advantage of that, _and Jack knows it_

Ianto fights every instinct to just get up and walk away; he does not want to leave himself open and vulnerable to Jack.

“I want to feel important to you….wait. That mean’s Jack you are going to have to decide whether or not I’m your boyfriend and if we are in a relationship (Ianto does not say monogamous but it is implied). I’m tired of just waving my arms about or shrugging when people ask if we are together. If you can’t say that we are together then I’m still just your past whatever- it- is- we- had and will remain so. I also want to do ‘couple things’ dates, maybe dinner and a movie, just something outside of work.

Jack tries not to wince, he had guessed this was coming but it still was uncomfortable. But if it meant having Ianto close by then so be it, if he really wanted to be called a boyfriend then Jack could do that, it was for a good cause after all, and Jack could not think of a better cause than himself. As for dating Jack liked going on dates and yes, Ianto was due for more than his fare share.

“Okay, I can…we can be in a relationship. We are together you are my boyfriend, that is fine.” Jack tells Ianto in all sincerity.

Ianto just looks at Jack measuring him up. He knows Jack used to be a con man and is wondering if he is being taken for a ride.

“I am sure there is more on the list…” Jack prompts Ianto.

“Gwen.” Ianto says flatly

“What about her?” Jack is puzzled; he expected something else to be on the list.

“What do you mean, what about her?!? You have made it clear that you can’t live without her, that she is your favorite. You let her break the rules and put people in danger and never reprimand her, she gets away with everything. She would have screwed you give the opportunity, and I am still trying to figure out why you didn’t fuck her when you had the chance, because it is so obvious you want to!.” There is anger seeping into Ianto’s voice, before Jack could respond.

“I don’t care if you flirt with the bartenders, or waitress, or whoever. But Gwen takes what you say seriously, and thinks her….and you….” Ianto pauses, “Are you fucking her?”

“What?!?, No of course not!” Jack says. “You are right, I do let her get away with things I probably shouldn’t. I had no idea it had gotten so out of hand that you resent me for it.”

“Resent you?!? Gwen yelled at me that I was nothing but your part time shag! That you and her…” Ianto trails off; there was nothing left to say.

“Ianto, I admit I fucked up. That situation was fucked the moment it began. I thought Gwen was part of the equation that is why I kept her close. Now we both now know that it is not the case. I promise I will talk to Gwen and get the situation sorted….is there anything else?” Ianto can tell Jack is fearful that things will escalate.

“I’m not moving into your bunk, it’s too small, and I don’t want to have to edit the CCTV camera every time we…don’t make it to the bunk on time. It is weird enough when Tosh notices hours gone from a day. So….you can stay at mine. I figure you already have a key and a lot of clothes there….or we can find a bigger flat.”

Jack smile, “yeah, we could find a bigger flat, but I like yours…..ours.”

Ianto smiles, “ours….I’ll make some more room and you could move in this weekend?”

“Why wait, I’ll bring everything over tonight, like you said, I’m pretty much moved in already.”

“So….are you agreeing to the other terms as well?”

“Yep, I am.” Jack is breathing easier, _it’s going to be okay, rough but okay._

“Um…Ianto, is there _anything_ you liked about the weekend?” Jack is not sure he wanted to know the answer but had to ask.

To Jack surprise Ianto blushed profusely, “w-well I liked when you suspended….”

“Oh yeah...” Jack grins. He loves it when Ianto stammers and blushes, it means his shy boy is lusting for sex.

“And then when you twisted….”

“We should do that again soon, with more room next time.” Jack is already planning the next time with a few new ideas.

“W-we could do it tonight?” Ianto suggest, the blush infusing his cheeks.

Jack steps forward and kisses Ianto softly on the lips. Ianto wraps his arms around Jack’s waist, and opens his mouth at the instance of Jack’s tongue. The kiss became more passionate, tongues sliding across one another and desperate for skin on skin contact Jack starts to unbutton Ianto’s shirt. Soon frantic hands were tearing at clothes and the two men disappeared down the manhole while the cog door rolled open admitting the rest of the team.

Owen and Tosh went to their respective stations while Gwen dumped her belonging on her desk and looked at up Jack’s office debating about talking to him now or waiting until later. She looked around expecting so see Ianto with coffee, but there was no sign of tea boy, nor the smell of coffee brewing.

Drumming her finger on the desk she decided the best and only course of action would be to get the answers she needed from Jack. So she marched up to Jack’s office and through the door into…an empty office? Not exactly empty, there was a trail of clothes leading towards Jack’s bunk. Gwen noticed that some of the clothes were Ianto’s. Letting out a loud sign Gwen decided to wait. Sure she could go back to her desk but hopefully Jack would hear she was here and come up. _Surly he has gotten Ianto out of his system by now._ Gwen heard soft moaning floating up from Jack’s bunk and decided to take a quick look-see. Walking on her tip toes she quietly walked over to the open hole and peered down, it was dark, but he could just make out a tan leg, and a pale leg intertwined. Craning her neck didn’t help so she went back and sat on the couch and huffed again, this time louder.

\------45 minutes later------------

Gwen was about ready to leave Jack’s office but kept thinking the moment she did he would come up, so she waited and waited.

Down in Jack’s bunk, Jack was stroking the damp forehead of his lover, as they recovered from their post coital bliss. Jack placed tender kisses on Ianto’s closed eyes, nose and cheeks. Jack loved these moments most of all, the quiet contentment they reached after sex.

“She’s waiting….” Ianto mumbled he would have liked to remain down in the hub for another hour or two, just enough time for another amazing shag and a bit of a kip. Ianto was actually surprised the rest of the team were not screaming down the manhole for coffee.

“She can keep waiting, we are busy…..” Jack smiled lazily kissing Ianto lips.

“Maybe if we wait longer she will go away….I….I think my clothes are still up there.” Realization dawning on Ianto that he would have to go up _naked_ to get his clothes, he lets out a groan.

“Nah, besides you have a suit down here, it was with the dry cleaning that I picked up.” Jack kissed him on the lips again and grudgingly got off the bunk and pulled Ianto after him making their way to the shower. He couldn’t help but miss the amazingly hot sex from the past weekend, thinking when Jack could steal Ianto away for another, maybe for a week….Just him and Ianto and room service and a few ropes. He could tell Ianto he felt his chemical and biological becoming imbalance again. _Might work if we don’t get Owen involved._

Jack is happy, really happy, he is going to make things work with Ianto, it will be different this time around. Jack’s plan B has consisted of becoming pregnant and trapping Ianto into staying. The child could not provide the sexual release but it would create stability biologically in Jack because it would be Ianto’s child as well, he would just have to find a substitute for sex and that has never been a problem. Although he had not stop to consider the ramifications of plan B, so it was just as good that he did not have to resort to it.

After they had showered and changed, Jack went up the ladder to his office, Gwen tenacious as always was waiting for him. As Ianto came up he also saw Gwen and tensed slightly, but took the hand Jack had offered him and pulled him into the office. Jack kissed Ianto long, slow and deeply on the lips. He then pulled back, adjusted Ianto’s tie, whispered in his ear and kissed him again. Jack had meant it to be a brief chaste kiss but found himself wanting more of a taste of his lover, so he wrapped his hands around Ianto’s waist and pulled him closer. Ianto hesitated for a moment then melted into Jack, his tongue caressing Jack’s, while his hand came up and cupped Jack’s face. It was with reluctance they broke apart after Gwen’s “Uh…Jack…..” interruption.

Sighing Jack ended his kiss, and dragged his hands away from Ianto’s waist, making sure to get in a brief grope of Ianto’s arse. Ianto smiled at Jack then turned, nodded at Gwen and went out of the office towards his desk. Jack picked up their clothes and dropped them down the manhole, figuring it was be a good excuse to get Ianto down there again.

Jack turns to face Gwen still standing where Ianto had left him. Gwen stood facing him.

“Yes Gwen?” Jack sounds less than pleased he did not like her interrupting him.

“I was just wondering how you were feeling after this weekend? Gwen sounded concerned.

“I’m fine, thank you. Ianto and I worked things out.” Jack stressed the last sentence,

“Oh…because if you need any…help, just let me know….I know I can help you Jack.” Gwen leans forward and strokes Jack’s arm.

“That’s not really necessary, Gwen….” Jack wanted to continue but Gwen interrupted.

“I told them not to bother Ianto that we could have working this out ourselves...” Gwen steps closer to Jack and presses her body up against him, her lips slightly parted. Jack admittedly considered for a few seconds of taking what was offered. But then he remembered Ianto, and it was Ianto he wanted _all_ the time, while Gwen only peeked his interest on occasion. Sure he flirts with her but he flirted with everyone.

Jack looks at Gwen and steps away, feeling so conflicted. _How can she still want me when I almost strangled her this weekend? She is still trying to seduce me?_

“That won’t be necessary and Gwen, if this does happen again, call Ianto immediately, he is the _only_ (Jack stresses the word) _one_ who can help.”

“Jack that’s not true! I saw you….I felt you….you wanted me!” Gwen crosses her arms against her chest and stomps her foot.

“Yes Gwen I admit I wanted you for sex, I thought I needed you for sex, but obviously I was wrong.” Jack then gives her the cliff note version of his alien biology and his chemical and biological drive towards the person or persons that make him complete.

“So you see Gwen, I _need_ and _want_ Ianto sexually and emotionally. This weekend has made me realize he means so much more to me. I love him (so easy to say to others about how he feels about Ianto, but so hard to tell the man himself.) And no one could possibly take his place. Do you understand?” Jack looks at Gwen.

Gwen shakes her head.

“No Jack, you just need him for your chemistry, so you don’t become imbalanced. That doesn’t mean we still can’t be together.” Gwen tries to argue.

Jack’s patients are running out. “No Gwen, what part of I LOVE HIM, did you not understand? I want Ianto in my life, I want him to feel loved and be happy. I won’t risk him for anyone.”

“You love him? But what about us?” Gwen is not giving up without a fight, and cannot believe Jack actually loves Ianto. “You are Jack ‘I’ll shag anything breathing and isn’t monogamy a type of wood?’ Harkness. You flirt with me, I’m your favorite. You pressed your body against mine when they were on the shooting range. Your eyes undress me at every opportunity.”

“There is no us Gwen. I’m with Ianto, _he_ is my boyfriend and we are together in a relationship. I flirt with everyone one, I teach everyone on the shooting range the same, well except Ianto, I got to second base with him. And I undress everyone with my eyes; I have a very active imagination”

Jack smiles at the fond memory when he pulled Ianto in close, and ran his hands down Ianto’s chest to rest on his hip. It was the first time Jack had pressed his erection into Ianto, making the attraction obvious. Ianto didn’t even respond with a ‘sexual harassment’ quip, but he did blush, stammer then fled Jack’s presence. Jack found out later via CCTV Ianto had gone and wanked off in the toilet stalls. Jack knew than it was only a matter of time seducing his tea boy, he also learned that blushing and stammering was an indication that Ianto was interested in sex.

“No matter what it looks like, Ianto is first, last and always the one I want to be with.” Jack cannot believe Gwen will not let this go. How many different ways does he have to tell her?

“Jack, I don’t believe it! You are…probably still feeling the effects…from what happened this weekend. I am sure you will be fine. But _we_ have a special connection, you have told me things no one else knows…you know about, not aging, Estelle…. your...ability.”

Jack shakes his head. “I am not sure what gave you that impression Gwen, but Ianto knows me better than anyone including the fact that I do to stay dead or age. The only reason _you_ know, is because Suzie shot me in front of you. I would have never told you otherwise. Ianto has known for over a year, and he is also friends with Estelle, has been since I introduced them. He is part of my past, my present and future. You need to accept this Gwen. You need to accept Ianto and I are together and I will do _whatever_ it takes to make sure he stays with me and is happy. I will not jeopardize this relationship for any reason or with anyone.” Jack moves towards the door to end the conversation. Gwen follows reluctantly.

“But Jack we could have…..” Gwen tries one last time.

“NO!” Jack shouts, and everyone looks up at the office, wondering what is happening. Jack and Gwen have been up there for close to an hour. Ianto is working at his desk trying to ignore the thoughts going through his head and wondering what is going on.

“Listen to me very closely Gwen because this is the last time. I love ianto. I will not leave him for you or anyone else. We, Gwen, are not compatible that way. If anything this weekend should have proved it to you. I love him and I haven’t treated him as I should have. I’m going to make it up to him. We Gwen are alike in some ways in that we don’t treat the people we love very well. You should focus on your relationship with Rhys, because you have not treated Rhys very well, and stay out of other people’s beds.”

Gwen gets angry at the implication, “Ha, you are a fine one to talk Jack. Do you really think you could just have a relationship with one person? Because that’s what Ianto wants. He wants to change you Jack. Make you into something that you are not. I would never do that to you. He is going to expect you to only have sex with him. We’ve all seen him green with envy anytime someone comes on to you. Ianto isn’t right for you! I’m just trying to protect you Jack. Ianto is a sweet kid, but he’s got issues Jack let’s face it. He gets so fixated on one thing first Lisa and now you. I would suffocate being the sole reason for his happiness.”

Jack listens to Gwen; there is nothing she says that he has not thought about already. He knows about Ianto’s fixation, he also knows that it means giving up openings for sex with others. But what Gwen doesn’t understand are the opportunities Jack is getting by being with Ianto, which far outweigh any negatives.

“Gwen stop, Yes, I have considered all that. Ianto and I have been in a monogamous relationship for over a year now; I haven’t been with anyone else since we started. Sure, I am the captain of innuendo but that’s all it is. But just stop and think a minute, why are you with Rhys?”

“Jack it isn’t the same thing.” Gwen starts to protest.

“Isn’t it?” Jack asks

“No Jack, I love Rhys. We have a lot in common, he makes me happy, and he treats me special. I like spending time with he, we have a lot in common. We go out together, games, pubs, diner. We have a relationship. It is nothing like you and Ianto.”

“And I can’t have those things with Ianto?”

“No, of course you can…I mean.” Gwen stops. She is slowly realizing what Jack has been saying.

“What do you mean ‘nothing like me and Ianto?’?” Jack tries not to fume.” Are you saying that I…that we can’t enjoy each other company. That we don’t go out on dates, or have things in common. That Ianto and I can’t make each other happy or enjoy each other’s company. You know so little about Ianto and I Gwen. You only ever see us at the hub. I want the same chance of happiness that you find with Rhys. I know how you see me Gwen, but that is not who I am. Ianto knows that. “

“I guess I never thought…..you would want…”

“The same things as any other couple? Yes, Gwen I do want those things.” Jack says quietly glad he has finally gotten through to Gwen.

Gwen walks out of Jack’s office thinking. She had never realized Jack could feel the same way she feels towards Rhys. Granted she does make it to other men’s beds on occasion, but she loves Rhys and always returns to him. And even though in her fantasy her and Jack would get together, she never thought about leaving Rhys.

Gwen looks around and sees that Ianto is not at his desk so she walks over to Tosh.

“Have you seen Ianto?”

Tosh’s eyes flick up for her computer screen and for a moment hesitates. She has not liked Gwen’s attitude the last few months, especially towards Ianto. But there is a strange subdues about Gwen. Tosh is not sure what was said in the office. But she had talked to Ianto late last night, and knew Ianto was going to end –whatever-it-was with Jack because it was not worth being hurt. She now wonders if Jack managed to talk Ianto out of it, seeing him come out of the office in a different suit. She had checked the CCTV cameras when she came into work and new Ianto was in the office.

“He’s in the archives.” Tosh finally responds.

“Thank you.”

Gwen turns and heads towards the archives. Tosh quickly send Ianto an IM warning him Gwen is coming.

Ianto can hear Gwen’s footsteps and prepares himself as best he can. He knows why she has come to find him.

Gwen enters the archives and sees Ianto as his computer.

“Ianto…..I’m…..I’m sorry about my behavior this weekend, well actually for the last few months.” Gwen says looking at him.

Ianto looks at her gobsmacked. He did not expect an apology.

“I had convinced myself that Jack and I…well you know... I did not know you were dating, I thought you were just shagging, that it didn’t mean anything. I am so sorry. Jack told me about you two. I never thought our Casanova would ever want to the same things as normal people. I know I have been a bitch and it is going to take some time for us to trust each other. But I am going to try. Maybe you both could come over for dinner next week, or we could double date?”

Ianto just nods. He wondered what Jack told her.

“Okay then I will let you get back to it.” She gives him a small smile and turns to leave.


	5. where the boys are

Ianto is pleasantly surprised when later that evening Jack shows up with the rest of his belonging. They spend the evening rearranging the flat to accommodate everything and order take away. That night as Jack and Ianto make love slowly it is the first time in a long….long time both men felt at home with each other, both thinking that it was going to work out. Jack loved Ianto curled up into his side while he watched him sleep.

Ianto felt content, although he was still wary, he could not help but give Jack the benefit of the doubt about making things work between them. They had started going out on dates for one and while Jack still flirted it was toned down. Ianto was seriously impressed when a very handsome man ( _who even had Ianto salivating and questioning monogamy so much so he almost made Jack go back and bring the handsome with him for a threesome_ ) started to give Jack his phone number, Jack begged off saying he was with Ianto and they were in a serious relationship. While Jack had not actually said I love you, he was getting close with, I love you….tied up, I love you…naked…I love your cock. Ianto figures eventually the adjectives would fall off and he would get to I love you, but it was a good start.

When not on rift alert weekends they would stay in the flat. Ianto loved waking up to Jack in the mornings. Sometimes Jack would still go on to roof tops to think, or answer rift calls for weevils. But he always returned before Ianto awoke. And for once Ianto did not feel like Jack was distancing himself or looking for a quick shag with someone else. Ianto felt…content, even safe that Jack would not hurt him.

For Jack while being in a relationship was not new, it was new with Ianto for all the wrong reasons. Sometimes Jack felt cheated that his body, his chemistry and biology only desired Ianto. Jack had tried once for a quick shag offered by a stranger. They were even in the stall of the men’s toilet fumbling to get trousers off, but it felt _all wrong._ The man smelled all wrong, kissed all wrong, touched him all wrong. Jack ended up pushing him away, zipping up his trouser and walking away to shouts of an unsatisfied wanker. Jack did not stray after that, he knew the only extra sex he would be getting is if Ianto was with someone else, then Jack could get into it. But then Jack would see Ianto, smell and taste him and somehow it became less of issue with Jack that he was only with Ianto. He was content…something that he has not felt since Estelle.

By the end of the week they had organized a rotation of who would be on call for rift alerts as Jack was no longer living at the hub. Ianto had even convinced Jack to hire on more staff so there could be pairs for the weekends and to help with the exponential amount of artifact and detritus the rift was spitting out. Ianto would be moved full time to archiving, and a new member would take over the more mundane duties such as feeding the staff, human and non, (but not Myfanwy as she only preferred Ianto), filing and being a general dog’s body.

Jack was secretly pleased Ianto would be out in the field less, as they had a close call last week and Ianto is now sporting 16 stitches on his bicep. Jack has noticed that there has been a definite ‘hormonal’ change when he is around Ianto, and Ianto being in pain and bleeding unnerves Jack to distraction, to where he was both yelling at Owen to fix Ianto and threatening Owen if he came near him. Jack had to be sedated by Tosh to allow Owen to work.

They had a few candidates in mind. Ianto and Tosh liked Andy Davidson and Kathy Swanson, while Owen and Gwen we no’s. Jack was still deciding when a call came about music being played in an abandoned building.

As Jack was taking Tosh to the airport anyway, they left early to check it out the disturbance.

Tosh and Jack arrived at the building and cautiously entered big band music could indeed be heard playing. It made Jack nostalgic for that era of time WWII. They went up the stairs where the music was getting louder and opened the double doors. Jack and Tosh could not believe it; in front of them were dancing couples, with a live band playing in the corner. It all seems so real. _Kiss the Boys Goodbye_ 1941 posters were hung on the wall. They stepped back out into the hallway, but the music still played. Then Jack and Tosh ran back down the stairs outside where it was dark.

“Where is the SUV? Was it stolen?” Tosh is panicked. She was to catch a flight in less than 2 hours, why was it dark?

“No, we must have gone through a temporal shift, come on back inside.” Jack pulls Tosh inside.

\-----Meanwhile at the hub----------------

“I’ve lost contact with Tosh and Jack. I’m going down to the building they were checking out. “Ianto gets up and leave quickly. Gwen is researching the building.

Once Ianto arrives he can see that the SUV is still there and goes into the building. He does not hear any music. Ianto walks the entire first floor of the building calling for Jack and Tosh. The building has been abandoned for at least a decade Ianto thinks but someone has kept it up. There is no vandalism done to the building, no graffiti on the walls, no dust…..anywhere.

He heads up the stair to the second floor when he hears music. Ianto throws open the double doors at the top of the stairs to an empty dance hall.

“Captain Jack Harkness…..Captain James Harper and this is my friend Toshiko Sato.” Ianto hears Jack’s voice. Why is he calling himself James Harper?

Ianto turns trying to find the location of the voices, and walks further into the room.

“Why does that man have your name? I'm lost enough here without you holding back on me.” Ianto hears Tosh ask.

“It's not my name. It's his. I took his. But I didn't realize he was... so hot.” Ianto feels a bit of a lurch in his stomach.

Ianto calls for Jack and Tosh.

“Gwen have you got anything? I can hear them, but I don’t see anything. Any signs of rift activity or why I am getting an echo of the past?” Ianto is getting a bit agitated, and he certainly does not like the tone of Jack’s voice.

“Go to her. Go to your woman and lose yourself in her. “That’s his Jack

“Maybe I should.” The one calling himself Jack Harkness.

“Yeah.” _Why does Jack feel so forlorn?_ Ianto calls for Jack and Tosh again, moving through the second floor to what looks like an office.

“Is Toshiko your woman?” Ianto pauses waiting for his Jack to answer.

“No. There's no-one.” _I’m someone; I thought I was someone to you._ Ianto cannot believe what he is hearing. After everything they have gone through to make it so far. _I didn’t mean anything after all. He was just using me again._

Ianto turns to leave the building when he sees a faint light, like sun through a window, but there are no windows on the second floor. Ianto is back on the dance floor when he sees his Jack walk into the arms of another handsome man in uniform. Ianto watches as jack cups the strangers face and kisses him. He then sees Tosh saying that come on that they need him, but Jack does not break the kiss. The light fades and so does Ianto’s feeling for Jack. He walks down the stairs and out of the building dropping his ear com and crushing it under foot. He gets in his car and drives to his flat where he goes into the basement and retrieves his 2 suitcases. After placing the 2 suitcases in the boot of the car, Ianto drives toward London.

\-------At the Hub----------

“Ianto? Owen I have lost Ianto. Do you think we should go to the building ourselves?” Gwen asks.

“No, we should monitor everything from here. I cannot find a portable rift monitor; I think Tosh must have it. Keep trying to reach them. There hasn’t been any rift activity, but there are some strange energy readings. I will see if I can find some sort of pattern.”

Gwen and Owen work well into the night, there is a pattern emerging over the building but it is not strong enough.

“We need to contact Jack and Tosh, then next time there is an energy reading they need to try and use it to get back here. I am sure it would work. I am heading over there.” Owen leaves and Gwen is left alone in the hub.

\----------1941 Dance Hall----------------

Jack (James) kisses Jack. He hears Tosh is the background but it is so faint, its like only him and Jack are the only two people in the world. They go back to dancing, others have moved onto the dance floor again although not to close to the men. Jack kisses Jack again. _This feels so right, so good. I don’t need Ianto, I could stay here…..and what? a voice asks inside his head…..stay with the real Jack Harkness? Get married, live happily ever after? He dies tomorrow! And you cannot change that. Besides, in a short while the doctor and Rose are going to be here and so will yourself, it would cause a paradox. Remember all this from the Time Agency._

Tosh had seen she had lost Jack to the other Jack. She knew that the faint lights that were appearing were related to the time shift, now she just had to figure out how to access them to get them, or at least herself home. Tosh slipped into the empty mangers office and booted up her laptop. She had the portable rift monitor and started to scan. There was no rift activity but there was some sort of energy pattern emerging. Tosh predicated it would happen again in another two hours and hopefully in the same place. As Tosh was already in the office she started to make copious amount of notes about the energy and trying to find the source and predict where it would happen again. It took at little over an hour but Tosh though the pattern would emerge again in 45 minutes just outside. She closed her laptop and went looking for Jack either to say goodbye or to see if he wanted to come with her.

Jack and Jack had left the dance floor and found their way to lover’s corner, a love seat in a corner hidden behind plant, where they proceeded to kiss passionately. It wasn’t until Jack (James) hand strayed down to the other’s crotch that everything changed. Jack grabs his hand and broke off the kiss.

“We can’t” Jack said

“Why not? We both want it?” Jack (James) certainly wanted it. If Jack the real Jack died tomorrow a night of love and passion is just the way he would want to go. Jack wanted it just so he could be with someone who was not Ianto. Yes, he loved Ianto, but he lusted after Jack. And Jack was afraid the longer he was with Ianto the more he would lose himself and no longer flirt or lust after anyone else, and it seemed so unfair.

Before Jack could answer the air raid sirens started and voices started shouting, “to the shelters!” Both Jack’s left lovers corner and watched as the soldiers and girls hurriedly went down the stairs. It was then that Jack realized Tosh was not around.

“I have to find Tosh!” While Jack would give anything to stay with Jack, he could not let anything happen to Tosh. Like swimming upstream Jack forced his way through people, looking for Tosh. She was not in the dance hall. The other Jack had reached his side and together they went and running to the other side of the dance hall, looking in the various rooms.

“She’s not here, maybe she is already in the shelter.”

Then run downstairs to the basement acting as an air raid shelter. Jack looks frantically for Tosh, but she is not there either. Jack starts for the door when he feels a hand on his arm.

“You can’t go out there!” Jack says

“I have to I have to find Tosh!” Jack pulls away and opens the door. He then quickly goes to the front door and slips through. Jack looks up and down the street when he sees a shadow against the wall.

“Tosh!” Jack yells.

“Jack?” Tosh answers back

“Get inside, it’s an air raid, the Germans could be dropping bombs any minute!”

“No! I want to go home! There is an energy pattern and it should be appearing any minute now.”

In the distance Jack can hear the whistling and explosions. He runs towards Tosh and starts to pull her when a faint light shows up on the wall of the building.

“Jack!” Jack turns around and sees his name sake.

“Come back!” Jack looks between the two. _Past or the future, which do I choose?_ Tosh jerks out of his arms and walks into the light on the building. Taking one last look at his name sake Jack follows Tosh into the light, but not before he hears the explosions as bombs were dropped on the street they were just on. _Is he alive? Did I kill him?_

Tosh and Jack find themselves back in the abandoned dance hall blinking and looking around. It looked just how they left it posters and all. Tosh was afraid they were still in the past as she rushes down the flight of stairs to the outdoors, Jack on her heals.

Tosh opens the door to bright sunlight and traffic noise. They were back in their own time! But no SUV! The street is deserted. Jack takes his ear com out of his pocket and places it in his ear and presses to activate it.

“Ianto, Gwen Owen, anyone there?”

“Jack!” He hears Owen and Gwen at the same time.

“Where are you?” Gwen

“What the fuck Harkness!” Owen.

“We are at the abandoned building we were investigating? Where is the SUV? I need to get Tosh to the airport.”

“Fucking hell Harkness, you and Tosh have been gone for a week! We had to come and get the SUV before any more parking fines had it towed away.”

“I’m on my way; I can fill you in when I see you.” Gwen tells them.

 _Fill us in on what I wonder? And why can’t she tell us now?_ Jack feel a little pit of despair open in his stomach. _I’m over reacting, everything is fine. Why didn’t Ianto contact me?_

“Owen, where is Ianto?” Jack waits for Owen to respond.

“Owen?” Jack says again.

“I’ll let Gwen explain when she gets there, keep your knickers on, she should be there in 15 minutes.”

“Owen, tell me now! WHERE IS IANTO?” Jack is practically screaming. Tosh lays a hand on his arm to try and calm him but while Jack was so sure of himself in the past, he is back to his future which includes Ianto, and now he is having regrets. Tosh can only hear Jack part of the conversation and becomes worried for Ianto.

“We don’t know.” Gwen’s voice is quiet.

“He came here after you both when we lost contact. That was…..Friday. At first we thought he was taken by one of the strange energy patterns that took you and Tosh. But we checked and rechecked and there were no signatures when we lost contact. Then we went and checked the CCTV camera and it shows Ianto coming out of the building and getting into his car. I see you.”

Gwen pulls the SUV over and Jack and Tosh get in.

“So where is Ianto?” Jack asks again the pit in his stomach getting larger.

“I told you Jack, we don’t know. He left the building on 2pm Friday. We checked the CCTV cameras and it showed him going to his flat then getting on the M4 for London.”

“Why didn’t you go after him?” Jack says through gritted teeth.

“We couldn’t! You wanker! The rift started pouring all the shit form the universe on our heads! It’s just been me and Gwen for the whole week.” Owen rages at them.

Back at the hub Jack strides in shouting orders,

“Tosh get on the CCTV find Ianto. Gwen, Owen, tell me what has been coming through the rift.” Jack is concerned that the energy patterns are responsible. There was no time for Tosh to start her search before the rift alarm went off again. Jack grabs Gwen’s arm.

“Come on, you can fill me in while we go.” They leave for the SUV. Tosh having placed a com in her ear is quietly giving directions.

“So where were you two?” Owen asks

“1941 actually, Jack loved it, he fit right in.” Tosh says sadly.

“What else happened?”

Tosh looked at Owen suspiciously.

“What do you mean what else? Nothing else, we were trapped in 1941.”

“I saw the CCTV, when Ianto came out of the building he removed his com and crushed it under foot, whatever happened in there…upset him you could see it on his face. So I’m asking you Tosh what happened.” Owen pushes her.

“Maybe you should ask Jack, it’s not my place to tell.” Tosh replies going back to the matter at hand.

Two hours later Gwen and Jack come back to the hub. The rift activity has mysteriously stopped.

“Tosh, any luck finding Ianto?” Jack already knows the answer or at least he can make a pretty good guess.

“Airport, and before you ask, no I don’t know where. He must have flown under an alias. I can tell you, he did go to the international terminal.” Tosh does not even bother to look at Jack. Her feeling mixed between pity and anger. Pity for Jack because for once he was doing the right thing and treating Ianto as more than a shag. She had not seen her friend happy like that for so long. Anger for the way he acted the moment he was away from Ianto, and throwing himself at another man, knowing Ianto would not find out.

Jack turns and walks out of the hub, he drive to their flat. Even though he knows, Jack still hopes Ianto is there, or that he left some sort of indication of where he is. Jack sees it the minute he walks in the door, a folded piece of paper on the coffee table. Jack opens it and reads

_Hope he was worth it. As you have 'no one' do not come looking for me. I have taken enough retcon to forget all about you and Torchwood._

TBC….


	6. Going....going....gone

Jack sits down on the couch his hands in his head the note flutters to the floor. _How did he know? He wasn’t there._ Jack thinks about the energy patterns and wonders if Ianto had heard and saw what was happening. _He must have, damn it. I need to get my head examined, I can’t do anything right when it comes to Ianto and now he has left. I need him….love him._

Jack gets up and goes into the bedroom, he opens drawers and the wardrobe. From what Jack can tell none of Ianto’s clothes are missing. Jack takes a moment to touch the soft material in his hands and curses himself for such carelessness. _I don’t think I have ever hurt any of my lovers as much as I hurt Ianto. I might have left Estelle, but she knew it was the war and not another woman._

Jack’s phone goes off but he ignores it, he already knows its Gwen and right now he need time to think, to plan. A glimmer of an idea begins to flicker in his mind, but he needs some resources which are at the hub. Jack strides out of the flat back to the hub. He ignores everyone as he enters the hub. Gwen tries to talk to him but he only snaps and says he will answer rift calls but to leave him alone. Jack starts to rifles through his bottom drawer.

TWTWTWTWTTWTWTTWTWTWTWTWTWTTWTWTTWTWTWTTWTWTTWTWTTWTTWTWTTWTWTTWT

Ianto woke up in a hotel room, his head throbbing; he looked around at the posh surroundings. It was a nice hotel, plasma tv, mini bar, king size bed. He is not sure how or when he got here, but he sees a laptop on the table with a note in his writing that says _play me._ Ianto pads over and sees a video booted up ready to play. Curiosity being what it is…he pressed play.

It’s himself on the screen. _Hello Gorgeous, I bet you are feeling like hell right now. Don’t worry there is some aspirin and water on the bedside table. You had a seizure last night, but luckily we knew it was going to happen so we made this video. Sometimes when you have a seizure you suffer a little bit of memory loss, nothing to be concerned about. The journal right there will fill you in on the past and I’m going to tell you about the present and future. And before you ask, no I don’t know who wins the Nationals or world cup, smartass._

_You are Evan Clarke, 24 years old and leaving your stressful job as a financial trader to pursue your true love which is to open a little café selling coffee and nibbles. You just got your green card to the US and are moving to Portland, Oregon, it’s on the west coast. Your documents and address to your new temporary flat, sorry apartment, are in the folder. We already have established a US bank account and your new address are there as well. You can transfer the rest of your UK bank account when you get to Portland. Also in said folder are menu ideas and coffee distributors in the area, you have several appointments next week with realtors and vendors to get started on this little endeavor. I know you will make it a success. So you will want to thoroughly go over everything on the plane to get yourself acquainted._

_This is a new chance and beginning to start over, leave London behind. You have planned this after you made your first million and ulcer to go with it. We are keeping the good investments so you should be comfortable for the next few years, just don’t go to crazy spending and track your investments. You’ve been careful in the past of keeping your spending down._

_Okay, I think that is the highlights. You can see the other videos you have made over time and read the journals on the plane which….you should really take a shower. The taxi will be here in two hours ot take you to the airport. Good luck Evan, not that you will need it….._ and winks. The video ends.

Evan gets up and goes over to the room service menu realizing he is hungry, orders breakfast and starts to read the journal. _Wow…I made a lot of money trading…..I’m bisexual oh..kay…? Love coffee…..not talking to family (sister). Already said goodbye to co workers……_

There is a knock on the door and Evan goes to open it, room service had arrived with his breakfast. While eating breakfast Evan looks at his green card and gets a thrill of excitement. He then looks at his other documents and tries not to be surprised about the meticulousness of the lists detailing inventory for his new shop, Red Dragon Coffee House. There is even a travel guide to Portland with post it notes on areas to live.

A thrill of excitement ripple thought his body after seeing everything on paper. _This is going to happen! I’m moving to the US and starting my own business._

And without thinking of what he is leaving behind, Evan looks towards the future.

Soon enough he is on a plane and flying to his new home.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

After Ianto left Jack had after several liters of alcohol and refused to leave his office, the hub unless it was a rift call. A weevil hunt that went wrong and left Jack dead only reinforced Ianto’s missing presence in his life. Jack then shut himself off from everyone for three days.

Day four Jack went to his desk drawer. Inside were plans him and Ianto had drawn up to expand Torchwood, including a few likely candidates to hire. Jack began to send out emails and sent an email to his team that he would be busy for the next few hours but he would be available for rift calls. Gwen had come to his office twice, but Jack had locked the door and pulled the blinds.

Around noon Jack came out of his office and left by the cog door, once again avoiding Gwen. Jack returned four hours later with coffee and called the team to the conference room. Jack passed out the coffee while the others looked at him curiously.

“It’s time we expand. Ianto (Jack paused on the name) and I had talked and planned on hiring more employees, and now is the time. I went and talked to a few potential candidates. Starting next week, Detective Kathy Swanson and Andy Davidson will begin their training.

“Wait what!” Gwen was furious; she couldn’t believe Jack would hire people without her consent.

“Jack, as your second shouldn’t you have asked me first. I mean in my professional opinion Andy is…” Gwen angrily began she didn’t want Andy part of Torchwood. And Kathy…..they didn’t get along. Despite being Torchwood Kathy never showed Gwen the respect she was due and still treated her as a constable!

“Gwen! I’m not interested in your opinion. They are starting next week. Andy and Kathy will train as field agents. The next few weeks we will have Julian Gilbert who works with Martha, he will be training with Owen as a second medic. Tosh I took your recommendation and hired Ben Jones, he is relocating from Oxford. There is also Daniel Scott who worked at Scotland Yard. I have a line on two possible candidates for back up support. Dove Haugen worked for SGc in Colorado, she wants to relocate to be closer to her family who live in Stroud, and Maida Fox from the MOD. Before he left Ianto wrote extensive SOP and training manuals. You all have one week to review the manuals so you are familiar. All new staff will be crossed trained and each of you will train in your specialty. I will train all the new hires for the field and on weapons. Tosh you will work with Ben to get him up to speed on Mainframe, Owen work with Julian on alien biology, he has some basics but probably it is very limited. Gwen you will work with Dove and Maida, show them how to access databases and look for Torchwood related cases. Okay that’s it; you all have a lot of work to do.” Jack started to heads towards his office not really wanted to answer questions.

“Jack! Wait, don’t we…” Gwen stood up her fist clenched to her sides.

“No Gwen it is not up for debate. You will find the training manual on mainframe. I expect everyone to take this seriously and train like you mean it. These people will be going into the field with you. Ianto also provided a training schedule, make yourselves familiar with it. Once everyone is trained up we will work on a rotation, who knows we might even be able to take a vacation.” Jack gave a halfhearted smile.

Tosh had already pulled up the training manual on her laptop and was impressed, Ianto knew quite a bit about everyone jobs, their strengths and weaknesses and included intense cross training. Tosh walked back to her desk laptop carefully held in one hand as she scrolled with the other. She started to make a few notes to go over with Jack. The manual was very comprehensive but out of date by six weeks. _They must have started all this after that whole biology freak out of Jack’s._

Owen went to the med bay and out of sheer curiosity looked to see just what tea boy thought Dr. Harper should train. Owen had to grudging admit it was pretty impressive. Not only were there notes for every species they had come across but also tacit knowledge like the easiest way to remove the liver of a blowfish is not with a scalpel but with needle nose pliers. Or to use a straw and blow bubbles underneath a Hoix arm to dislodge a gland that when boiled turned to paste and helped cuts heal without scars.

Gwen was still banging on Jack’s door and yelling. She finally gave up and stomped to her station.

“You know Gwen, you could just look at the manual, Ianto did a really thorough job. It will be easy to follow.” Tosh tried to sidetrack her co-works from the rant she knew was coming.

“WHAT THE HELL DID IANTO KNOW ABOUT MY JOB?” Gwen shouted.

“Well, it looks like everything really.” Owen replied a bit awed. “Relax Gwen just because you have been replaced doesn’t mean….”

“Shut up Owen!” Gwen yelled throwing herself in her chair glaring. She wasn’t done fighting, not by a long shot.

 


	8. Finders Keepers

7 months later…………………..

“I found him!” Tosh’s voice echoed through the hub startling Gwen and waking Owen. Jack came running out of his office, Kathy Swanson close behind.

“Where? Jack ran to her desk excitedly. There was no need to ask who, Tosh had been looking for Ianto since his departure.

By now the other team members had gathered around her desk.

“Evan Clarke, aka Ianto Jones, residing in Portland, OR in the US. Owner of the Red Dragon coffee shop. It all fits, the shop opened a month after Ianto left here.” Tosh smiled at everyone.

“It wasn’t easy I tracked all 200,000 people who left from Heathrow international terminal, narrowed the perimeters…” Tosh went on talking about the formulas until she had lost everyone,…”then I was able to narrow it down to just 400 people as possible candidates. Ianto is good I will give him that, but he had to have flown on a British passport, green card and visa and that is how I found him.”

“Excellent Tosh, can you get me address, phone numbers everything I will need to find him in Portland.” Jack squeezed her shoulders in comfort and support. Tosh looked at him with a sad smile, she knew. Even if the others have not pieced it together, what it meant.

Jack went back to his office and with Tosh’s information began to put the second part of his plan into action. He found an apartment close to Ianto’s that was vacant and was filling out the application and was sending off an email to a close friend of his.

The door bust open, “Jack I….”

“Gwen, have you ever thought about knocking?” Jack was frustrated, he did not want to deal with her right now. Gwen had been challenging for the last few months since Ianto had left, thinking she could replace his Welshman in every way.

“Sorry, it just that I needed to talk to you. Are you going to bring back Ianto?” Gwen asked.

Jack paused, and saw an email he had been waiting for arrive in his mail box. Ignoring her for a moment responded to the email and sent another email.

“Jack!” Gwen hated to be ignored. She expected Jack to answer her now.

“Gwen, I don’t have the time right now. I have a few more things to take care of. I am calling a meeting in an hour. Until then could you please close the door on your way out.” Jack turned away and started working again. Gwen huffed and left slamming his door.

One hour later………………

Sitting around the conference room table were several new faces. Owen, Tosh and Gwen were there, along with Andy Davidson; Kathy Swanson, Ben Jones, Daniel Scott, Maida Fox, and Julian Gilbert. Dove Haugen and Meghan Harris the support staff were also called in.

Jack walked in and looked at the staff a little flutter in his heart. He never thought it would come to this and after a century of earth and Torchwood Jack was about to embark on something new.

“Okay team let’s get down to it…..I am leaving Torchwood…..for good.” Jack wanted to get it over quickly so they could move to the really important business.

There was of chorus of alarm from the team, Jack called for silence.

“I have been training all of you for this, and you are ready. I will be leaving next week. Kathy Swanson will be the new leader of Torchwood. (Jack heard Gwen gasp her eyes went wide). Kathy and I have discussed this and there will be two teams, Gwen and Daniel you will both be second in command and lead two teams. I will let Kathy talk to you all she has some really excellent ideas. The Queen has already approved the transition. I will be available for consultation only.”

“Are you leaving Cardiff?” Dove asked quietly. A pretty shapely tall blonde she had been perusing Jack and was dismayed he was leaving. She had felt they were making progress, just last week they had dinner. Despite others telling her Jack was pining after some bloke who previously worked at Torchwood, Dove felt that out of sight out of mind. She had flirted like mad and was pleased that Jack flirted back, and now he was leaving!

“Yes, I will. Now if there is nothing else.” Jack tried to back away gracefully.

“No it bloody well isn’t, Jack! What the hell! Are you leaving because of Ianto! Seriously that is just pathetic.” Gwen was furious. First Dove coming in and thinking she could steal Jack away from her, now he was leaving for Ianto! He should stay for her, they could work things out.

“My reasons for leaving are personal and yes Dove, I am leaving Cardiff.” Jack spoke in a controlled manner. He has never forgotten Gwen’s behavior after Ianto left (or before for that matter) He wanted just one more chance with Ianto, maybe away from Torchwood they would have a chance. And Jack wanted that chance with Ianto. Jack had already decided if he couldn’t make things workout with Ianto that he would leave earth altogether.

After Ianto left Jack had some serious soul searching and realized that he had only tried to make things work with Ianto on the surface, just enough to get by, that he never really tried. And now he wants to show Ianto their potential when Jack is determined. He has been in an exclusive relationship before and when he thinks about it not only was it not a hardship, but it had been his best relationship while on earth. And when Jack met Ianto he knew they could have something if not as good as what he had with Estelle but something better, and that was a bit terrifying.

Also the new recruits Dove and Julian along with Gwen continued to via for Jack’s attention. Dove and Gwen wore low cut tight clothing showing off their assets. Julian, had Jack not been missing and wanting Ianto, would have considered Julian as a replacement shag. Julian was handsome dark skinned Canadian with sharp cheekbones and almond shaped eyes and made it pretty clear he was available and thought Jack should certainly give him the opportunity to console Jack for his loss.

Tosh seeing all the craziness launched at Jack decided to deflect some of the heat off Jack announced she too would be leaving after training her replacement Ben Jones. The others turned to stare and several question were fired at once enabling jack to quietly leave while Kathy fielded the questions. He had a few more things to take care of on his end before he could leave, and none too soon.

Jack was anxious to see Ianto again, and wanted to start ‘operation win back my lover,’ as soon as possible.


	9. I'll fly away

Jack looked around his little bunker that has been his home for several years. He has already packed up the few things he had wanted to take with him, he had already emptied out the wardrobe and let out an audible sigh. He was leaving Torchwood behind, he was leaving his life behind so he could prove to Ianto that he was capable and willing to be the partner…hell spouse…..that Ianto deserved. No more playing up to others just because it flattered Jack (and his ego). He could do this, he WOULD do this, damn it. Of course it is easy thinking about all the things he will prove to Ianto down in his bunker by himself. Except first he has to find Ianto and if he did take the retcon then he flirt and charm this ‘Evan Clarke’ and…live happily ever after? Or something like that…

Jack grab the last cardboard box and chucked it through the manhole into this office and took the ladder up.

He looked around the office. All that was his was now gone, Kathy had moved in and put her personal touches to it.

Gwen was still pissed that Jack had promoted Kathy above her, but with Kathy’s experience and already used to running a team, she was the obvious choice. Kathy had made it clear to Gwen if she did not like the new arrangement then Gwen could either accept retcon and return to her old life, or fall in line. Kathy made it clear her orders were not to be challenged and Cooper better get used to it. Gwen glared and did try to challenge Kathy thinking Jack would back her up. Jack stayed quiet and Kathy ended up suspending Gwen for 3 days. Gwen returned mulishly and has been quietly seething ever since.

Jack asked Kathy if she was worried about Gwen. Kathy shrugged and said no, Gwen would fall in line, Kathy had given her a 60 day probation period to prove she was worthy of being second in command, Kathy dropping a hint that there were others who could and would take her place. Daniel Scott was shaping up nicely and picked up quick. If they had to Daniel could cover as second until they trained Julian or perhaps Ben. Surprisingly Gwen had started towing the line afterwards, even being nice to Andy.

Jack walked out into the main hub and heard a gasp. Soon all eyes were upon him and he Captain Jack Harkness strutted for the last time in the Torchwood hub.

Gone were the WWII look of braces and great coat. Jack wore a pair of dark denim jeans and a button down charcoal gray shirt, untucked, the sleeves rolled up on his tan muscular forearms, with black boots. And probably the most surprising a pair of wire rimmed oval eyeglasses. Tosh actually giggled thinking how Jack looked even hotter than before, it made him more…approachable and sexy.

Jack smiled at the attention and with arms out to his sides turned around for a better show.

“Well how do I look?” Jack asked grinning.

“Ianto doesn’t stand a chance.” Tosh came up and placed a kiss on Jack’s check and smoothing down his shirt front. She had forgiven Jack for 1941, and saw all the changes he was willing to make. Sure Jack still flirted and charmed those around him, but Tosh knew that is all it was. While both Dove and Julian made it abundantly clear they were ready , willing and available Jack kept it casual, he even toned down his flirting and favoritism with Gwen. Tosh wished Ianto was here to see the changes not just in the hub but in Jack himself.

“I guess this is it then. Good luck to you all. Kathy if you would.” Confused, the team followed Kathy and Jack into the lower level of the morgue. Jack pulled open and drawer and placed the cardboard box in it, then to stunned silences, his RAF coat,slammed the drawer closed.

Maida stepped up and handed Jack some paperwork to sign.

“Last paperwork I will ever have to sign off on”, he says nostalgically. “well…for Torchwood anyway.”

Neither Dove or Gwen could believe it, they both had tried so hard to keep Jack there, and he was still leaving. Both thinking that Ianto couldn't really be all that for Jack to leave, but leaving he was.

The group followed Jack back to the main hub and Jack looked up. Myfanwy had died a few months after Ianto left. Jack thought it was from heart break, she had loved the Welshman in her strange ways. Owen tried to assure Jack that Myfanwy had contracted a virus from hunting but neither man really believed it. Either way Ianto would be heartbroken when he found out.

Jack kissed the girls goodbye on their cheeks and shook hands with the men, except hugging Owen because he wasn’t expecting it.

Jack picked up his pea coat and wrapped the black and white stripped scarf Ianto had given him their first (and at present, last) anniversary. Jack had forgotten and played it off that anniversaries were no big deal, so the scarf was a good reminder of what is important, and who. Then without further goodbye turned and walked out through the cog door and into the Cardiff rain.

“Do you think he will be back?” Asked Maida.

Gwen, Dove and Julian privately though he would come back, once he got Ianto out of his system or became bored what ever came first.

Tosh and Owen shared a knowing looking, knowing Jack wouldn’t give up on Ianto this time around. Tosh had made Jack promise to keep in touch. Not that they wouldn't see each other occasionally.

Jack’s new job was working freelance for SGC in Colorado. Tosh would also be leaving for SGC in another 3 months. It was agreed that UNIT took far to much interest in Tosh so Jack secured her a job out of UNIT’s reach and still under the watchful eye of Jack.

 


	10. Portland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to finish this story but the Portland 'bridge' was giving me so many problems that I decided to move on without it. So I cobbled a few chapters together. Hope it work out and if my muse ever returns I wil fix it up a bit (she abandoned me for another story)

Jack landed at Portland International airport tired and anxious. For the first time in oh…say 150 years he is unemployed and embarking on something entirely new, a real normal life, hopefully with Evan.

It had been hard to leave Torchwood and his team. Gwen had spent many hours in his office trying to convince him to stay that the planet needed him, he had a duty. Jack finally snapped and said he _had_ done his duty for 150 years, time someone else stepped up to the plate.

Then there was Dove with her beauty and soft spoken voice. Jack had to admit Dove was beautiful and frequently tried to seduce him. Jack flirted and charmed her, it wouldn’t look right if he didn’t, but he made sure to decline invitations to dinners. His first and last dinner with Dove was very intimate, and somehow she found out Jack’s favorite food. But the Beef Wellington only made Jack’s heart flip and miss Ianto even more. He didn’t even try to keep up appearances, instead he thanked her for dinner and left, not even staying for coffee and pudding. It didn’t detour Dove, she tried more dinner parties and when that didn’t work, would coax Jack to lunch or bring him breakfast. Jack had to keep telling her that it was appreciated but not necessary. When Dove out and out propositioned him in the archives, Jack lost his temper and lashed out. The archives were special to Jack, all his fond memories of his and Ianto’s relationship and the incredible sex they had gotten up to happened there. Jack later apologized and bought her roses. Dove misinterpreted the roses and continued her crusade to win Jack’s heart. She finally got a kiss out of him at the holiday party, but Jack pulled back when her tongue touched his lips.

Jack never told any of his other coworkers, but after Ianto left him Jack had been celibate. Sure he had tried, there were plenty of offers but for whatever reason just thinking about kissing someone else left Jack heartbroken. Sex, even comfort sex was furthest from his mind right now. It wasn’t even his biology or chemistry keeping him from making physical connections, it was mental Jack wanted Ianto and no one else would suffice. He wanted the one person who understood him and knew him intimately. He wanted to be touched in a certain way, the way your long term lover knows how to please you.

Jack thought ruefully if Ianto could see him now, celibate and moping. Ianto would see past the façade and cuddle Jack, maybe make some inappropriate remarks and make love to him until Jack was wet with sweat and back to his old charming and flirtatious self. Although given how Gwen, Dove and Julian were acting around him, maybe not. Jack wouldn’t want Ianto to feel like he had in the past with just the energy between him and Gwen.

Gwen was certainly not giving up on Jack, she went at him relentlessly, trying to find a reason to make him stay. She begged, pleaded, threatened and cajoled. At one point she offered to call off the engagement to Rhys so they could be together or she would take retcon and leave Torchwood (which Jack thought was kind of funny given he was leaving anyway so it wouldn’t matter.)

Julian was the closest of the new hires that Jack actually considered shagging. He was handsome and like Ianto chose stealth as a seduction manner. There were gentle touches and Julian made it a point when Jack was in the main hub to make eye contact. But Julian was a predator, like Jack and so there was no chase like with Ianto. Also, Jack couldn’t help but think Julian was Ianto’s type and if he was here they would have a threesome. But without Ianto….just not interested. Although maybe if things didn’t work out with Ianto Jack would come back to Cardiff, fuck Julian then leave earth altogether.


	11. Portland 2

When Jack first came to Portland Evan was dating a cute women named Kelly who worked at a nearby office. She was a petite blonde and bubbly. Jack liked her, but didn’t think she was right for Evan. Jack watched as a parade of lovers skipped though his life, some were young men lasting only a few weeks. Evan broke a few heart and had his heart broken. Jack got very concerned when Zander after four months had asked Evan to move with him to San Diego, it was the only time Evan asked for Jack opinion. Jack was jealous and at the same time glad Evan was getting some experience, that way when Jack asked to be exclusive……

At first Evan had declined all of Jack’s advances saying he did not date his customers. But slowly Jack and Evan became friends. Both Evan’s coworkers moved heaven and earth to set them up, from going to baseball games together and hiking and kayaking on Evan’s rare day off. Jack secretly could not have not done it without them. Then Evan asked Jack on a date and everything has been going along swimmingly.

Jack for his part spent little time in Colorado consulting with SGC, and seeing Tosh as his relationship with Evan progressed. It took a lot of convincing on Jack’s part to keep Tosh away, he didn’t want any of Evan’s memories to be triggered. Jack loved Ianto/Evan. He was sexy, confident, witty and charming. Jack could see so many of Ianto’s personality shine thought. Ianto only was ever at ease when he was away from Torchwood.

Jack helped close the coffee shop so they could head to the downtown waterfront for a festival. He liked that Evan was inviting him out more and more. They still have not had a proper date but jack was working on that.

“So how did you end up in Portland Jack?” Evan asked as we slowly strolled along the esplanade.

“I needed a change.” Jack replied quietly. “You see I had a very….amazing some would say brilliant partner. He was compassionate, witty, shy and caring. I never could seem to get my act together to tell him how much he meant to me, how much I loved him. I let him think that other people…my job…were more important than him. I wasn’t faithful after I promised him I would be.”

“Sounds like you are talking to the wrong person and should be making a phone call.” Evan replied thoughtfully.

 _Oh how wrong you are Evan._ Jack thought.

“It’s too late.” Jack replied.

“oh….Oh….I’m sorry.” Evan said looking at Jack.

“SO I came here for a new start. I quit my former job and here I am determined not to make the same mistakes as before.” Jack hoped Evan would hear the sincerity in his words.

They walked in silence for a long while. Mingling though the crowds and children who had come down to the fair.


	12. It's not a date, except when it is

Evan approached Jack who was sitting at his usual table working, Jack was that rare breed of coffee shop office workers who actually bought breakfast and lunch not to mention countless cups of coffee when spending a few hours inside. Jack was also very courteous and offered a chair or when the café became over crowed just left and returned when it became quiet. Jack never over stayed his welcome and compensated very well. Jules suggested Jack sit at the unofficial staff table in the back so he was frequently joined by the other staff who happily chatted away.

Jack liked it most when Evan joined him on his lunch break. Jack would order lunch and the two men would eat together. Evan’s lunch was frequently interrupted when too many customers came in, but all in all Jack didn’t mind, he got to spend time with Evan.

The more Jack got to know Evan the more he loved him as much as Ianto. Both had certain quirks and Evan was much more confident and sexual aware than Ianto had been (Jack wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or bad…yet.) However there were certain things Ianto did that Jack sorely missed the Evan never did. Jack assumed it was the retcon, it could remove memories and who knows what memories Ianto created for Evan. Jack thoughts were broken in by a small cough. Jack looked up and saw Evan standing next to him looking slightly nervous.

“Hey,” Jack smiled moving his files over, which were spread out over the tiny table, so Evan could join him.

“Uh, Jack. I have…well I was given an extra ticket to tomorrow nights baseball game. I thought you might like to have it?” Evan said a blush slightly creeping into his cheeks.

“Sure tomorrow night” Jack said smiling reaching for the outstretched ticket from Evan’s hand. Evan turned around to go back to work when he heard from Jack, “it’s a date.”

Evan turned around, “well uh… actually it’s not a date per say. It’s just an extra ticket I have and I am offering it to you.” Evan carefully enunciated each word carefully so Jack wouldn’t get the wrong idea.

“yeah sure, a date to watch the game.” Jack said mischievously.

“well, yes, I guess if you put it like that, but it’s not really a date. It’s just us sitting next to each other.” Evan wasn’t sure when he lost the thread of the argument, or what he was defending anymore.

“No sure that’s fine.” Jack nodded. ”what should I bring?” Jack couldn’t help goading Evan just a little.

“It’s not a date, you don’t have to bring anything. Look are you going to make _something_ out of this because if that is the case….” Evan put his hand on his hips and scowled.

“Nah just teasing…what time should I pick you up?” Jack asked innocently, too innocently if you asked Evan.

“It’s not a date!” Evan practically shouted drawing attention to himself. Blushing he muttered, “forget it, if you are going to make a big deal out of a simple gesture of a free ticket to a baseball game…”

“Hey look Evan, I’m sorry.” Jack reached out and pulled Evan by the wrist closer toward him. “All teasing aside. Yes I would be happy to see the game with you.”

“It’s not just me, Jules and her kids and boyfriend are coming and so is Krista and her girlfriend and children.” Jack hid his disappointment in his smile. It was a group thing then, so really not a date at all.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow at the game.” Evan pulled free and went back to work. Jack watched him then sighing went back to work.

A few moments later he heard Evan shout at Krista, “It’s not a date!”

It made Jack smile all through the afternoon.

After the game…….

Jack and Evan were walking behind the rest of their friends, Evan in rapture of baseball, thinking he liked it better than cricket. It was pretty exciting.

“So how did you like your first baseball game Evan?” Jack asked.

“not bad, it was pretty fun, I can see why Jules and Scott are fans, it’s pretty exciting. Did you enjoy yourself Jack?” Evan asked.

“Yeah, for a first date with chaperons it wasn’t bad.” Jack grinned. To Jack’s surprise Evan smiled at him and agreed for a first date with chaperons it was nice.

Jack walked them to the Max and waited. Jack leaned in close, “maybe next time we could go on a date without the chaperons?”

“maybe, depends if you are on your best behavior.” Evan smiled. The Max came and Evan kissed Jack’s cheek then boarded, not giving Jack time to react. He watched the light rail train disappear his heart soaring.

 

 


	13. Hard Work and home

All of Jack and Evan hard work had paid off. Months after the baseball game it was fair to say there were a couple, Jack had moved into Evan apartment and they settled into domestic bliss. Although Jack was trying to convince Evan to hire just a few more employees so they could have some time off together.

Unfortunately Jack's trips to Colorado started to become a monthly thing, he had hoped once every three months would have sufficed, but General O'Neil said they need his expertise.

That is not to say Torchwood had forgotten about him either. Every few weeks he received either a call from Dove or Gwen asking him to return. Jack panicked when coming home one night found a message of a screaming Gwen shouting at Evan/Ianto to let Jack go. Luckily Jack had arrived home first and was able to erase it. Jack contacted Tosh to set a up a program to tap the line so it would reject calls from Gwen and Dove in case they tried it again and Jack was not there to run interference.

Jack reflected on the year and a half he had been living in Portland as he watched Evan jog around the esplanade. Evan had been acting rather odd these last few days and Jack was concerned. It had taken Jack several months to finally to even get a date, and they have only been exclusive for the last six months.

At first Evan had declined all of Jack’s advances saying he did not date his customers. But slowly Jack and Evan became friends. Both Evan’s coworkers moved heaven and earth to set them up, from going to baseball games together and hiking and kayaking on Evan’s rare day off. Jack secretly could not have not done it without them. Then Evan asked Jack on a date and everything has been going along swimmingly.

Jack for his part spent little time in Colorado consulting with SGC, and seeing Tosh as his relationship with Evan progressed. It took a lot of convincing on Jack’s part to keep Tosh away, he didn’t want any of Evan’s memories to be triggered. Jack loved Ianto/Evan. He was sexy, confident, witty and charming. Jack could see so many of Ianto’s personality shine thought. Ianto only was ever at ease when he was away from Torchwood.

Jack watched as Evan continued to jog another circuit around the esplanade. Jack mind was thinking furiously. Was Evan going to end it? Was it something worse………..

Jack walked over to the water edge as he saw Evan slow down. Evan stopped close to Jack and was stretching. Jack’s heart ached at the beautiful sight of a sweaty and slightly out of breath Evan. Normally he would have dragged Evan back to their flat and among protest of needing a shower would lavish Evan with his tongue resulting in some amazing sex. But Evan was still tense even after his run.

“Do you want to tell me what is bothering you?” Jack asked look at the water.

There was a long silence, Jack wondered if Evan heard him and was about to ask again.

“Do you remember when I was out sick two months ago?” Evan asked also turning to look out at the water.

Jack looked at him sideways. “of course, I had wanted to postpone going to Colorado but you woulnd't let me, why?”

“I wasn’t sick.” Evan replied evenly.

Jack’s froze, wondering of the possibilities. Was it someone else (he could handle it, he thinks. Funny how once Jack had made up his mind to date Evan that he no longer wanted his former lifestyle)

“I…..remembered, Jack.” Evan said looking at him.

“Remembered what?” Jack’s heart was pounding.

“Torchwood.” Evan didn’t elaborate, didn’t want to elaborate, it was too painful. Gwen, the Doctor, the heartache…….and pain. He remembered the pain most of all.

“oh.” Jack wasn’t sure how to react, happy or sad.

“why are you here?” Evan asked. “I thought I had made it pretty clear things were over. That I wanted nothing to do with you. And yet you came.”

“I…” Jack began.

“doesn’t matter. I want you to leave Jack. I don’t want you in my life.

“please,” Jack began.

“NO! Do you know it was like, walking into a pub with you, seeing people smiling at you and wondering if…you had fucked them too! Anyone who approached our table you invited to sit down with us, like you couldn’t bear to be in my company alone.” Large tears were rolling down Evan’s cheeks. You would flirt and proposition them with me sitting right there, like I was the fucking butt of your jokes. I was such a fool to have trusted you. You gave your phone number out to anyone who asked…, didn’t you think for one moment…did you know I got tested for STI every month because I couldn’t…wouldn’t trust you. Even now after all this time, I only remember the pain and heart break you brought me. Just leave, go back to Torchwood and your life. I don’t want you to be part of mine, not even as a friend.”

Jack pulled Evan to face him. He was wondering if he could possibly feel any worse hearing Evan confess how hurt he was. It has been a long time since Jack was ashamed of his actions, certainly hearing how Jack’s actions hurt his lover was one of them.

“I left for you, Torchwood, Cardiff. I let it all for you Evan. I made some mistakes, with you, with us. But tell me that this last year and a half that we have been friends, that these last six months have meant nothing…and I’ll leave and never see you again.” Jack had turned to face Evan. He was serious, Evan saw. Jack would leave. And truth be told, once Evan and Jack had began dating, living together…him and Jack it’s like they were made for each other.

But remembering all the bad times outweighed the good. The scales were out of balance and not in Jack’s favor.

“I wish I didn’t remember, I was so much happier.” More tears welled up in Evan’s eyes and Jack took him into his arms and cradled Evan’s head. Jack also wished he had not remembered, if only to spare Evan the pain.

“I love you so much,” Jack whispered. “I’m so sorry, so so sorry. I never thought….yeah I guess I never thought how my actions have hurt you. I thought you knew it was fun and games, that I wasn't sleeping with anyone while I was with you.”

Evan pulls back and looks at Jack with a questioning look.

“than why did you let me believe you were fucking someone different every night? Why would you do that to me?”

“If you knew” Jack paused and leaned his forehead onto Evan’s, “ then…we would both know that it was serious. I didn’t want you to think what we had was serious, it’s why I…never told you and let you believe…”

“What about…Torchwood?” Evan asked breaking eye contact.

“What about it. I told you I left, I don’t work for her Majesty anymore. I won’t return either, even if you decide you never want to see me again. But Evan….”

“don’t you mean Ianto?”

“No, Evan….I love you. If I had my way we would get marooned on a desert island together, like Gilligan’s island, except without the rest of them, just you and me and a coconut radio.”

Evan looked at Jack. He was right, they were amazing together and even knowing these last few months, his memory returning Jack and him….their relationship has grown and thrived. Evan fell in love with Jack, and so had Ianto.

“Ev, if you need time, I….I can stay somewhere else.” Jack said quietly. Evan was shocked. This was a tender and thoughtful side Ianto never saw before but Evan saw all the time, maybe…just maybe being away from Torchwood was all it took for them to get better.

“no, I don’t want you to leave. Why do you always want to leave? It doesn't solve anything?”

Jack shrugged, Evan’s Jack was truthful, the old Jack would have played it off but instead, “it is not easy leaving, but then if I leave and things don’t work out, I can blame myself easier. I don’t do enough, I didn’t fight hard enough. If I leave…”

Evan continued to look at the ground, confused and hurt.

"it was good yeah?" Jack asked tears rolling down his cheeks.

"yeah, it was good," Evan replied quietly. He didn't know how to deal with these feelings that had manifested themselves. He had been trying to forgive and forget but it was so hard.

"Let's go home, I can't think right now." Evan grabbed Jack's hand and together they went back to the apartment.

They stayed up all night talking, about the past, present and expectations and not once in the conversation did Jack call him Ianto or refer to his present self as Ianto. Jack did tell him he loved him very much, both of them.

"do you have any retcon?" Evan asked finally. He had been pussyfooting around the subject for a while now.

"What? Ev no, I don't. I'm sorry. I wish I could spare you the pain of remembering." Jack was stroking Evan side as they spooned together on the bed.

"what if we pretended this conversion never happened?" Evan asked.

"I can do that." Jack hid his sign of relief.

Evan eyes closed in exhaustion. He would find a away to get past this....they were worth it.

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Boeshane

“I WANT CHILDREN!” Jack was shouting, actually shouting at Evan.

“Jack please calm down, we can talk about this….” Evan tried to sooth his lover. Ianto should have seen this coming, Jack had been acting out of sorts lately, a bit jealous and possessive which meant he was feeling those extra hormones or becoming chemically unbalanced Evan couldn’t remember which

“No! listen either you give me children or I will find someone who will!” Jack was serious, there were beads of sweat of his forehead and a manic look in his eyes. He wanted children, preferable with Evan but at this point in time, Jack was feeling like everything was aligning into place and his drive, his need to procreate was so intense it had Jack weeping.

“It just that Jack, be reasonable we are on earth 21st century, men don’t have babies. I mean we can try and hide you...” Evan thought soothing might help or talking some sense. Of course sense never worked in the past but there was always a first time for everything.

“WHAT! ARE YOU SAYING YOU WOULD BE ASHAMED TO HAVE A PREGNANT HUSBAND!” Jack was screeching, he couldn’t help it, he couldn’t explain. Like salmon who travel thousands of miles just so they could spawn in their original natal grounds, Jack Harkness was going to have a child, with or without Evan’s consent but preferable with his sperm, even if he had to suck it out of him to get it.

“No…no love…okay, look we can have a baby okay….just let’s make some arrangements first.” Evan approached Jack and pulled him over to the couch and into his lap, thinking furiously. _Where in hell could we go so Jack can have a baby, we will need medical care, maybe back to Cardiff? No, too close to the shite they left behind, if he could help it he never wanted to see Gwen Cooper in this life or the next. Not UNIT they might get into their heads and experiment on his lover_ (Evan tightening his arms around Jack on the thought alone). Jack had stopped crying by this time and was nuzzling Evan’s neck.

“I could call the doctor, have him take us somewhere…..more accepting, the future….” Jack suggested hesitantly, knowing the Doctor was another touchy subject with Evan.

He felt Evan tense then relax a moment later.

“Where? When?” _Bless him always the clear thinker even under duress._

“home,” Jack whispered. He wanted to go home. He hasn’t wanted to go home in centuries but right now he ached for the Boeshane Peninsula, the warm sand and ocean breeze on his face.

“but I thought…raiders….” Evan tried to delicately approach the subject of Jack’s family.

“By the 52nd century the whole planet was under the Shadow Proclamation, no more raids, in fact it is a thriving community and some of the nicest weather in the galaxy.” Jack spoke wistfully.

Evan could tell Jack had been thinking about this long and hard. So Evan decided they would go. If Jack could give up Torchwood, move halfway across the world to be with him then Evan could try living on the Boeshane Peninsula. Besides Evan really wanted to be a father!

“Okay love, call the doctor, but let me settle a few things first. I will need to figure out what to do with the coffee shop, our flat, I mean there are a lot of things to organize. We can’t just leave.” Evan was mentally making lists.

“We can, I will call Tosh, she can take care of things for us regarding the flat. Sell Jules the coffee shop, lock, stock and barrel.” Jack was anxious, the sooner they could get out of Portland and to his home planet the sooner they could start conceiving children.

The next few weeks were a whirlwind. Tosh agreed to take care of the financial side of the flat, while Evan packed a few things he wanted to take with him, despite Jack telling him it wouldn’t be needed. Then there was the spectacular going away party to plan. Evan and Jack told everyone they were going to sail around the world for several years, a dream they have always had. Evan would miss his friends but having a life and children with Jack, something he thought would never happen was coming true. Martha had called the doctor so Evan and Jack lounged around the flat waiting. Martha had told the doctor what Evan and Jack’s plans were.

When the doctor arrived after a few days Jack gave him explicit instructions not to get sidetracked and take them home.

The TARDIS arrived in the evening on a side street of the main market square. No one looked at the little blue police box. Evan, Jack and the doctor stepped out into the early evening of the market square. Evan had to admit it was beautiful, there were aliens all around some lounging at open air cafes, others strolling along looking at the open shops. The doctor said he would stay awhile while Jack pulled Evan towards the main thoroughfare. The night was balmy and Evan would have liked to explore the city more but Jack had gotten a room at a hotel and soon they were making love. After their third round Evan had to beg off saying he had no more come for Jack and that Jack would have to wait. Soon both men were asleep.

The following morning they were up early, had a morning shag then headed and outside, once again Evan marveled at the variety of aliens in all different shapes and colors, most resembled animals and plant life (birds, lizards, trees and even a few watery types etc) with humanoid traits. Ianto also noticed there were no other actual human like Jack and him around. When he asked Jack, Jack shook his head, by this time most had moved away to the more populated cities and colonized other places Boeshane was mostly inhibited by the native aliens on the planet. Jack pointed out the Tucanians a human bird hybrid. They walked on two scale covered legs, their head and torso was covered in a downy of soft feather and their face had a beak for a nose, from their elbows down were scale covered ending in four sharp tallon fingers. Ianto liked their ‘hair’ the best. Some had complicated feathers that arched up and back down to their shoulders, others had ‘Mohawks’, they were bright and beautiful. One even stretched out their arms to reveal cape like wings and took to the air.

.Jack explained the more colorful one were the ‘males’ although gender did not play an important role when choosing a mate or mates. And several of the native species interbred creating large extended family. Presently Jack and Evan were on their way to a commune as there was a vacancy.

For being the only human around none of the others gave the men any notice but smiled in welcoming. Some even came up and greeted them, touching each on their faces. At first Evan was nervous and pulled back slightly when Jack said out of the side of his mouth not to move that it was a typical greeting and for Evan to touch back.

Soon Evan got the hang of it. ‘Ya’llo’ and a caress of the face for the bird like aliens. A touch of the palms for the lizard like aliens….by the time they made it to the commune Evan was feeling rather dusty having so many hands on him, but Jack loved it and took it in stride. Jack told him once they were settled he would get Evan a translator and some basic training of social customs. Evan asked about jobs, how were they going to feed themselves. Jack just smiled and walked into the cabana like structure.

They were in luck there were two rooms available, it had a beautiful view of the ocean, the other living areas were communal and everyone helped in food preparation. There were six children present, Jack inquired if there were space for more, mentioning they were anxious to conceive. Of course! More children would always be welcomed there was certainly space in the nursery. Jack said it would be perfect that they would take the rooms.

The commune was made up like a cabana crossed with a hostel. There were large living spaces such as a kitchen, dining and entertainment room, then separate rooms for families. There was a separate nursery and play area for the children.

They made their way back to town and as Ianto dragged his luggage cursed Jack for being right, while he bought clothes Evan could see they would not be suitable for the climate.

Jack and Evan spent the day setting up their rooms, Evan didn’t both to unpack his clothes and just shoved his luggage in a corner. Quick thinking on Jack’s part, had bought clothing more suitable for the climate which looked like a knee length sarong. Jack said while the weather was nice they would go shirtless, when the weather turned colder the sarongs would be floor length with simple tunics. _When in Rome…._ Evan just hoped he brought sub block or else these first few weeks were going to hurt.

They made love on their pillow bed then talked about their future and social customs on the planet. Jack said they would talk to a few of the locals tomorrow to see what jobs were available, but not to worry, they would help out on the commune if no work was available.

Later that day Evan met some of the other residences of the commune and the children. Evan was amazed at the how adorable the children were. Some of the younger ones were afraid of Evan because he was so different others climbed on him exploring. Soon Evan found himself helping feed the young ones and meeting the parents. Jack chatted with the other and explained his and Evan’s presence. Evan was soon roped in to nursery duties and left with the nanny. Jack asked around and found they needed help with the shellfish harvest, and could Jack swim. Jack beamed and went with the others.

Jack and Evan feel into a routine. Evan stayed and help with the nursery, having an affinity with the children, while Jack helped gather food and helped out at the market stalls.

There was only one jolting experience when Ianto and Jack were first living there. Ianto walked in to the communal living area were a couple were obviously fucking, the tentacle like alien riding a lizard. Evan blushed and went to excuse himself when a small crying child ran into the room. Ianto went to grab the child but the alien motioned for Evan to bring the child over. So Evan deposited the child into the arms of the alien, who cooed and rocked all the while the lizard alien was thrusting.

Later that evening after their own love making Evan asked Jack who only shrugged and said that it was natural. Sex wasn’t hidden or thought of as shameful. And yes having a good screw in the communal area was not forbidden and Evan could have joined in if he had wanted to. After all he was invited. Evan blushed and Jack told him not to worry he would explain to Te’Lana (the tentacle alien) that the invite was lost in translation. Evan even found him and Jack having more sex in the open as well, the beach was his favorite spot. Evan didn’t have to shy away or become afraid they would be attached if caught (unlike earth).

In a very short time, Jack announced to Evan and their friends he was pregnant. Evan wanted to be shocked but found with all the sex they were having it would have been hypocrite. The news was received happily.

 


	15. Boeshane 2

Catalyst Epilog:

Evan wandered the street of Boeshane marveling at the beautiful sites and amazed at the change his life had taken, it was a lot like being on a tropic island and his pale skin now had taken on a healthy bronze glow. It was his afternoon off but Evan was anxious to return to his family. He had needed a break but found without his family around at ends of what to do with his time. So rather than wander anymore decided to head back home.

They lived in a home that looked like a multi room cabana among the trees but right on the beach. The walls were made of a strong curtain that can be tired back to allow a breeze, but when secured closed keep the home warm. Everything on Boeshane was made from natural materials and not massed produced. From clothing to furniture it reflected the easy going life style. There were no factories pumping out the same articles of clothing. Clothing was made or gathered from the small animals fun and wove or from the soft reeds by the marshes. Dyes were from berries or just natural coloring. Furniture was made from drift wood, they had a low dining room table where they could sit on pillows and eat, and a kitchen prep area. Evan wore a type of sarong and went shirtless as the weather was temperate year round and did not require much (although he and Jack arrived during summer so he still hasn’t experienced all the seasons). For the most part it was paradise, he loved living on Boeshane. While he missed his suits and once in a while was homesick for Wales, he would run through the rainforest get thoroughly soaked then came and dry off in the sunshine.

Initially he had been hesitant when Jack had asked him to leave Portland (earth in general) and come not just to a new planet but a new time as well. Jack had chosen his home planet in the 52nd century where there were no more raids the planet was peaceful and prosperous. But then Jack had changed… a lot. Evanhad also changed, no longer shy and unsure of himself he was confident in himself and abilities and his place with Jack. Sure there were aliens and beautiful ones at that that caught both men’s eyes. Jack had coaxed him into exploring a sexual side Evan did not know existed. Evan was mesmerized by the Tucanians, a bird like humanoid alien, and with Jack encouragement and assistance Evan found that being intimate did not actually diminish his bond with Jack. Once Evan realized that none of the aliens they had encounter with were not trying to separate the two men but just wanted to be around them become part of a family structure.

They lived commune style with many different alien families who became close friends and extended family members. Once Evan realized that no one was trying to separate or steal Jack’s affection from him, like on earth. It became easier to accept his polyamorous lifestyle. Jack for his part was very cautious and while still flirtatious and charming made sure Evan knew without a doubt that he was his primary lover, and shared a bed every night, just not always alone. Evan even began seeing how messed up the 21st century was regarding love and sex. Although he wouldn’t want to go back and not with Jack, it would be too overwhelming and open old wounds that were still deep (what if they ran into Gwen and Jack started up again). You could love people (aliens) and even be intimate with them and still love and cherish your primary partner. As for Jack he was so in tune with Evan that any time he was hesitant or became unsure Jack would immediately set things right assuring Evan’s his place in Jack’s heart.

Jack for his part felt that coming home not just laid the ghosts to rest but….you can go home again. His time on earth had been hard and so restrictive. Now that Jack was with Evan and living in their beautiful home with their companions and extended family Jack’s need to prove he was different diminished, he was accepted. Jack smiled as Vee the Tucanian came in for the evening and gave Ianto a quick peck before heading to the nursery. Vee did stop and look at Jack then chirped. Jack smiled, he was already pregnant again with their second child and just starting to show. Sure enough when jack told Evan they were biological and chemical suited to each other that pretty much every season (well so far) Jack has become pregnant. Evan has actually expressed an interest in seeing about undergoing treatment to carry their next child, much to Jack’s delight.

Jack smiles thinking back to when the Tucanian was courting Evan. The bird alien hybrid would bring him gifts and sing outside their bedroom window. Evan for his part was conflicted. He had only been on Boeshane for less than two months and was getting used to him and Jack being the only two actual humans on the peninsula. When the Tucanian started to court him Evan was at a loss. When Evan explained that him and Jack were together the poor Tucanian cried at being rejected. Then Evan tried to sooth it and was making matter worse. Evan looked at Jack helplessly asking him to fix it, but Jack just shook his head. Better for Evan to find out for himself and work things out. But Jack did give him some hints and encouragement. Soon Evan was stroking and holding the humanoid bird and whispering soothing words, which was no easy matter considering it was as tall as Ianto and there was a language barrier. The feathers were soft and downy under his hands, it felt quite nice really. Soon the Tucanian was quiet and sitting in Evan’s lap occasionally chirping, which Ianto translator deciphered into pleasure and happiness. Jack explained that Tucanians were attracted to coloring and this one had chosen Evan and it was probably young and this was its first foray into breeding. And weather Evan was ready or not he was going to have another friend and lover to care for. Evan protested that he wasn’t ready for that type of commitment still trying to adjust to just being on another planet, having to use a translator and getting used to aliens! Jack sat next to the Evan and kissed him, then encouraged Evan to kiss the Tucanian. How? Evan inquired. Jack shrugged again and said to figure it out.

Evan looked at the bird like human on his lap and pressed a kiss to the beak shaped mouth. The beak shaped mouth opened up and slipped a long thin tongue in Evan’s mouth much to his surprise and wriggled it about. More chirping and a bit of flapping as the Tucanian straddled Evan’s lap and once again wriggled it’s tongue in Evan’s mouth. Jack stroked Evan’s hair in an encouraging manner. Evan found after a few moment hesitation that kissing the bird alien was not unpleasant at all, it actually felt kind of…nice…good.

Luckily the kissing seemed to satiate the Tucanian and after a few minutes wriggled off Evan’s lap, took to the air sang a little song of happiness and mating and flew outdoor. Evan sat relieved thinking that it wasn’t so bad and the Tucanian was happy and he navigated his first pseudo sexual encounter with an alien. Jack meanwhile had grown extremely excited seeing Evan kiss another alien and pounced on him with a ferocity of wanting that left him breathless and grinning ear to ear when Jack had finished with him. Maybe it was because they were the only two human on Boeshane that Evan didn’t feel threatened. The gender of the aliens sometimes was indecipherable, and Evan soon discovered that gender didn’t matter to aliens, and after a while didn’t matter to Evan either. He also realized that it was pretty typical to stand very close, touch flirt, charm and kiss when meeting someone new and greeting old friends.

Later that evening Evan was happily thrusting into Jack when the Tucanin flew into their bedroom and landed next to Evan on the pillow bed. Evan paused in shock, but Jack kept thrusting in hopes of getting Evan to continue. Don’t worry Jack said, the Tucanian was probably excited seeing you mate and wanted to be included. Now Evan was really panicking and was trying to get off of Jack, but Jack held on to his hips in a vice like grip and wouldn’t let go saying it was okay and to relax, it was all parting of mating. If Evan really became uncomfortable then he could stop. The Tucanian settled behind Evan and felt the gentle four finger scale covered hands with sharp talons map his back. He felt the worm like tongue flicker across his back, down his spine. Jack thrust again and Evan screamed and moaned as the worm like tongue found the tightly puckered ring of muscles. The Tucanain stopped unsure of itself. Ianto panted to please continue that it felt good. The Tucanian wriggles it’s worm like tongue again going deeper this time. Evan found himself overwhelmed with sensation and couldn’t decide to thrust forward or backwards. Soon the Tucanain enfolded Evan in it’s wings, and Evan felt a larger protrubance snake into his hole. Ianto let out a trail of swear words and thrusted back. The rhythm was unsteady and first Jack was moaning like a whore and pushing back on Evan’s cock with the Tucanian was thrusting forward into him. Evan wasn’t sure who to grab onto and settled for clutching behind him and onto Jack. Soon a rhythm was established and the chirping of the Tucanian mimicked the pants and groans of Jack. Evan screamed out his orgasm feeling Jack contract around his cock and the Tucanian protrobuance swell and spasm filling Evan with a warm flood of liquid. Evan heard a song form the Tucanian as it still thrusted lightly. Evan leaned and turned to give a messy kiss and felt the little wriggle of a tongue slip effortlessly into his mouth.

 


	16. Weddings 1

Evan sighed as he packed for the trip. While he was excited to be seeing Tosh again and happy that she was getting married, but they were also attending Gwen’s wedding and really couldn’t beg it off. Secretly Evan hoped that _something_ would interfere and he and Jack would be on the next TARDIS off of earth after Tosh’s wedding but knew the chances of that happening were low. Evan had not really wanted to return to 21 st century Earth until the boys were older and able to watches themselves like well into their thirties or later. Even the thought of wearing a suit was not appealing after all this time.

Then there was their extended family, all of them anxious Jack and Evan were leaving even if for a short time. Evan has already been cornered by three members of their family expressing their concerns, and he knows Jack has also had to explain several times why they are leaving and assure them they were coming back and that both men loved them very much.

Evan was almost done packing for the boys, Vee was anxious and kept asking if they were sure about going and taking the boys them being so young, _maybe just Jack go?_ No Evan sighed; Jack and Kaizan couldn’t be separated even for a few hours much less days. And Jack would never agree to leave Evan behind. Ever since their bonding ceremony months ago, they have been inseparable. Evan wonders briefly if the bonding would be strong enough against Jack’s feelings towards Gwen, when he saw her again. Vee sensing a change moved and encased Evan in his wings and sang softly. Evan clung to Vee desperately, he knew Jack has already sensed his trepidation. Evan buried his face against the soft downy like feathers on Vee’s chest, as he wrapped his arms around the avian.

Jack had come quietly into the room when he sensed Evan’s fears and seeing him enfolded in wings made his heart ache. Jack knew they were a strongly bonded couple, and could weather anything, except returning to the 21st century and Torchwood. Jack knew his past behavior was the cause of the uncertainty emitting from Evan. Jack came up and wrapping his arms around Evan and Vee, whispered to Evan that he loved him, and that if he didn’t want to go they could stay.

Evan pulled back and looked at Jack, slowly disengaging from Vee.

It had been a full time job assuring their extended family that yes they were coming back and no you cannot come because in 21st century earth there are no human hybrids and you would cause quiet a panic at the wedding never mind the world. And despite being in the 52nd century they did not have the technology to make aliens with gills and fins look like humans.

Evan packed toys for Nathan and a few necessities for Kaizan; all too soon he heard the whoosh of the TARDIS. He could hear Jack talking to the doctor and with a final sigh closed their bags and carried them into the main communal room. Several of their extended family members were there chatting with the doctor, making him promise to return Jack and Evan promptly. Vee was cooing at Kaizan and Nathan.

Nathan just a little over 12 months and was an exact clone of Jack. Evan joked that he had no hand in the genetic contribution whatsoever. But Nathan was so very much like Evan personality wise and when the two were together caused others to grin, genetics be damned he was Evan’s son through and through.

Evan came over and took Kaizan from Jack while Vee put the luggage in the TARDIS. They said goodbye and soon Jack, the doctor and the boys were traveling through space and time towards Sol3. Evan found a most suitable room in the TARDIS, very child friendly with some toys, and soothing sounds of Boeshane. Evan gently rocked both boys asleep and went to find Jack.

Jack and the doctor were in the kitchen, Evan went and immediately started to rummage around in the pantry for food, and Jack was looking a little thin. Soon smells of cooking filled the tiny kitchen and Jack was eating heartily. The TARDIS even had small view screen so they could watch the boys while eating. Even the doctor tried some of the ‘traditional English’ breakfast Evan managed to make.

There was a slight stutter as the TARDIS landed on Earth.

“I’ll get the boys, while you contact Tosh.” Evan started to leave then Jack pulled him close and placed what was originally to be a chaste kiss but quickly turned into something more. Breathless and disheveled Evan made his way to the children’s room.

Evan wrapped Kaizan in a sling across his chest and Nathan toddled next to him. He could see Jack and the doctor had already stepped out and followed them, noticing a crowd had gathered.

Gwen, Dove and Julian were front and center vying for Jack’s attention, while Martha, Megan and Owen were watching the spectacle. They were not disappointed. Gwen, Dove and Julian were all flirting and already making suggestions regarding how Jack could spend his time while on Earth. Dove suggested he extend his time and stay longer than just the weekend he had planned.

Amazing enough it was sunny in London. Evan stopped just behind Jack so he was hidden from the others to tie Nathan’s shoe while listening and smiling at the suggestions of Jack’s former colleagues, then Evan sent though their link. _Not even on the planet for a minute and already they are conniving ways to fuck you_ , I _mean I am here with you. Fucking hell, I should have stayed in the TARDIS and just gone to Tosh’s wedding rather than deal with this pettiness_. Jack sent back soothing and comforting thoughts about how much he loves Evan, that he loves their family and that Evan is his committed partner in every way. He also reminded Evan that on Boeshane Evan had several admirers and was frequently charmed and propositioned. Evan responded that it was true, but none of them wanted Evan to leave Jack and start a family in the next commune. Then Jack thought maybe they should get married on Earth too, might be fun, I mean their friends were all here right….Jack stepped aside and picking up Nathan began the introductions. Jack didn’t miss the shocked looks as everyone saw Evan and their sons.

Owen and Martha saw the look on Gwen, Dove and Julian’s faces when Evan made his first appearance. Evan was hot and sexy, Martha was surprised at the change in Ian…Evan. Owen and Martha could both tell Dove and Julian were very seething with jealousy of Evan because he was so damn good looking but still being unworthy of Jack’s affections, much less leaving Torchwood, no the planet for. Owen would never admit out loud that Evan was looking good, with his longer hair that curled at the ends, tanned skin and had put on weight and muscle as well. Certainly not the pale quiet Welshman Owen remembered from Torchwood. This Evan projected confidence and sex appeal much like Jack. Both Jack and Evan were wearing fitted jeans and while Jack wore a button down gray shirt, Evan wore a tight blue tee shirt that showed off his sculpted muscles and matched his eyes. Martha asked why he wasn’t wearing a suit and Evan smiled at her and said he hadn’t worn a suit since he left earth, preferring his native garb instead.

“Evan, this is Dove and Meghan.” Evan shook hands and tried not to grin. He had heard about Dove chasing Jack. And he had to admit she was a looker. Ben and Daniel were introduced next, saying they were heading back to Cardiff to the hub. Evan had to do everything not to let he jaw drop when he saw Julian, gorgeous _,_ Evan went to shake Julian’s hand noticed that Jack had a firm grasp and refused to let go. So Evan just nodded.

Gwen was there and so was Rhys, Evan saw the Welshwoman consider hugging Jack but presently Jack was using Nathan as a shield and still had a firm grasp on Evan’s hand. So she turned her attention to Evan.

“How are you Ianto?” Gwen said determined to be nice.

“I’m fine and it’s Evan, now. Congratulations by the way.” Evan smiled

There was a squeal and suddenly the people who made the whole ghastly trip worthwhile appeared.

“Tosh!” Evan smiled and awkwardly shook his hand free of Jack and after a bit of a shift so as not to wake Kaizan, hugged his best friend. Soon he was introduced to her fiancé Simon a handsome Asian.

“Oh my is that your little one?” Tosh said, peaking into the sling at the tiny sleeping form.

“This one and the one that is attached to Jack.” Evan nodded to where Jack was surrounded by Dove, Gwen and Julian.

“Oh they are beautiful….”Tosh hugged Evan once again and then went over to Jack and touched his shoulder. Jack turned and grinned grabbed Tosh in a one armed hug and introduced Nathan.

Soon the group made their way back to the hotel Tosh had booked for the wedding party. Evan rolled his eyes when he noticed that all of Jack’s admirers followed him and Jack into their room, which became crowded and noisy as they tried to talk over one another. Kaizan woke up and was peering around with interest while Nathan went exploring. Evan finally asked everyone to leave as they wanted to freshen up a bit. Dove insisted Jack meet her/them at the bar for a drink before the dinner this evening. Evan said nothing but Jack could tell Dove’s purposeful exclusion of him had rankled. _Just thought he would have to….watch the children,_ she said _. It would give us a chance to catch up._ Dove had made it clear the invitation was for Jack only. Jack smiled and said _they_ would be delighted to come to drinks, after the boys had their bath and their bottles.

Evan scooped up Nathan from the floor and sat down on the bed holding the boys. He hadn’t expected coming back to affect him so deeply. The way Gwen and the others treated him…he thought he had gotten over it, left that shy, self-conscious person behind. But he felt the need to retreat into himself return.

Jack sensed Evan’s mood, and went and sat on the bed with his husband and sons.

“You okay love?” Jack asked resting his hand on Evan’s leg.

“Yeah….no. I thought this was all behind me. I mean I don’t mind when we are on Boeshane and you are propositioned but for some reason here…with these people. I just….it’s like I don’t even exist, that the boys don’t exist! All they think about is wanting you! Wanting to fuck you!” Evan looked at Jack helplessly. He couldn’t explain it. Tears welled up in his eyes and Jack quickly wrapped his arms around Evan, Nathan and Kaizan. Nathan had started to sniffle. Both Evan and Jack sent calming sensation to their sons. Knowing Nathan was empathic like Evan and already at such a young age could sense emotions.

Jack leaned over and kissed Evan deeply.

“It’s hard for me being back too. I would rather be home with our love ones. Don’t worry love, I will set them right. Your my bonded lover and husband, I would never leave you or the boys.”

 

Later that evening…….

Evan and Jack had retreated to the garden with their sons. Evan thankful Kaizan mostly slept these early days as it was tiring looking after two young children on their own. Evan was so used to having their extended family to help out.. It was dusk and Tosh’s wedding was over. It was a beautiful and simple ceremony. Nathan was playing in the grass while Evan and Jack were eating on a bench. Evan had Kaizan in the sling. The quiet family time was soon interrupted by the members of Torchwood seeking out their former captain. Evan tried not to roll his eyes, it was a good thing him and Jack were secure in their relationship because Evan didn’t know if he could take anymore declarations of love from Jack’s former team mates. Jack felt the flow of annoyance through his and Evan’s bond and sent back one of love. First there was Gwen, and her, ‘no one else would have me (when Jack congratulated her) and I love Rhys, but not like I love you,’ speech before she was to walk down the aisle the following day.

Then Dove and the audacity to throw herself into Jack ‘s arms, ‘I love and miss you so much, stay with me here on earth and we can have a family, I’ll give you anything you want.’ That one almost had Evan walking back to the TARDIS with the boys in tow. But when Jack told her he didn’t have the same feelings and was offended she would make such a suggestion, he was mollified. Especially when Jack marched over to Evan, who was coincidentally talking to Julian, and kissed him senseless.

Containing his sigh, Evan watched as Gwen and Rhys along with Dove and the rest of Torchwood joined them.

Kaizan started to cry. The team listened as the two men spoke a strange language between each other and Nathan hurried ran up to his little brother and was petting the sling. Jack set his plate down, shook his head at the question Evan had asked and started to unbutton his waistcoat and shirt. Evan passed Kaizan to Jack who tucked him into his shirt and allowed the infant to suckle. His little arm waved and Jack watched in awe, then lowered his face so Kaizan could make contact. The little hand curling and uncurling against Jack’s cheek.

Evan had moved close and was running his fingers along the nape of Jack’s neck while Nathan settled down in his lap, happily nursing on a bottle Evan ahd given him. Evan was so used to seeing Jack nurse their sons that it didn’t occur to either man not to leave the party.

Evan murmured in the same strange language to Jack as he watched his son.

“ _You never look sexier than when you nurse our sons. If only we were home….”_ Evan stroked Jack’s cheek and gazed at him in wonder and lust. A look that was not missed by their audience.

Jack returned the look and Evan moved closer and kissed Jack on his lips. While his hand stroked the nursing baby, unknown to others, Jack and Evan were allowing their unsaid thoughts flow though their bond, and it was getting quiet graphic. Evan had completely immersed himself and unconsciously his hand had started to drift onto Jack’s crotch and deepen the kiss.

“Bloody hell.” Came a shocked voice pulling both men from their revelry. Evan moved his hand back to cradle Kaizan, while Jack let out a little sigh. Jack also would have liked the others to get the hint and leave.

“So when you said they were your sons….” Dove asked in awe.

“Yep, they are _our_ sons. It’s perfectly normal for men to be able to conceive and carry children.” Evan informed her stroking Kaizan head and kissing Jack’s temple mumming once again in that strange language.

“How far apart are they?” Owen asked.

Evan stuttered at his reply while Jack grinned. It was Jack who answered.

“5 months, Evan is rather virile.” Evan just blushed.

“How long is gestation,” Owen being a doctor was curious.

“9 months, same as women.” Jack supplied waiting for the math to take effect and the other shoe to drop.

“So Nathan was only…”

“Yep 4 months old, like I said Evan is _very virile_.” Jack gave a conspiratorial wink.

“I’m on birth control now.” _Well sort of, actually I am undergoing treatments so I might be able to conceive our children in the upcoming year not that I am going to tell you that._ Evan wondered why the hell he said that and to people he didn’t know or like (except of Owen and Tosh) anyway.

All the men looked shocked at the admission; Evan rolled his eyes, “yes by the 52nd century men are on birth control and conceiving children.”

“Sooner,” said Jack, “in about….oh… 10-15 years from now there will be birth control for men in pill form.”

Owen was about to ask what other forms are out there when Gwen interrupted him.

“Wasn’t that hard on you Jack, having children so close together?” Gwen asked in a nice way but more like a criticizing their lifestyle.

Jack bristled, “I’m able to have children two weeks after birthing, it’s in my genetics men don’t have the same hormonal shift as women do. Having children close in age signifies the close chemically and biologically bonding of family and our….compatibility as partners. Not everyone is capable of conceiving with only one individual and we don’t even have to wait for the cycles like other couples, Evan and I are rare. I knew we had this capability when we met. I love our boys and can’t wait to have more. Besides we have a very large extended family and a nursery in our commune to help care for the children and conceivers.”

“Cycles?” Martha asked confused.

“Because most humans are mixed with alien DNA, human conceive on cycles, usually once maybe twice a year, when the conditions are right. But like Jack said, we are natural conceivers and the conditions don’t apply to us.” Evan told Martha.

Kaizan had stopped nursing and could hear little sounds from the infant.

“Lip smacker done then?” Evan says reaching for the child. Sure enough Kaizan was smacking his lips as milk dribbled from his chin. Evan gently wiped his chin and set him over his shoulder to burp. Jack meanwhile buttoned his shirt and waistcoat back up.

“Lip smacker?” Tosh asked.

“Yep, always smacks his lip when he gets done eating, must get it from his dad.” Evan said looking at Jack, who raised an eyebrow, promptly took a bit of chicken, chewed, swallowed and, smacked his lips. Nathan giggled and mimicked Jack in lip smacking.

More sounds could be heard from Kaizan and a little tiny hand appeared waving. Evan put his face closer so Kaizan could make contact.

“So Jack, you are uh, I mean…wow. What else is uh different regarding child rearing practices?” Martha stumbled out.

“Well, like Evan and I, we all share a bond, I don’t think telepathic bonding develops between families until the 33rd century, although some aliens already have them.” Jack says looking at his empty plate, then taking Evan and beings to polish off the leftovers.

“Bond? As in?” Tosh asked, as she moved closer to towards Evan so she could peak at Kaizan. To her surprise Evan placed Kaizan in Tosh’s arms, but remained close. Kaizan looked around in wonderment.

“Evan was already a high level empath when we worked at Torchwood (Gwen eyes went wide, but neither Tosh nor Owen seemed surprised). We are also biological and chemically complemented. Thankfully Jack did not go in to the science but he did make it very clear to those listening that him and Evan were each other’s primary partners. “So you can’t have…sex with anyone else but Evan?” Julian asked glaring at Evan.

Jack saw the look his eye narrow, “certainly I could, but I wouldn’t want to, my….natural instinct is to procreate with Evan, I wouldn’t be able to conceive with someone else. I mean why settle for coal when you can have diamonds.” Jack didn’t mention that yes he did have sex with aliens with Evan right along beside or under him depending on who was joining them. Jack didn’t think they would understand the polyamory lifestyle with their commune family. They would just see it as Jack fucking other aliens. But only aliens that Evan was also involved with sexually. Jack didn’t want to give them idea that by seducing his husband would be a way to get at him.

“Wow, sounds like you have changed Jack.” Gwen said sweetly. “I mean I remember when Ian...I mean Evan was just your part time shag and you were screwing anything that moved.”

“Actually Gwen, I wasn’t screwing everything that moved, I didn’t screw you after all (Rhys breathed an audible sigh of relief). Evan was never my part time shag; I made him full time the night we met. And if I recall, you never really knew us outside the hub, so it would be hard for you to gage our exclusive relationship” Jack was furious that Dove, Gwen and Julian were taking pot shot at Evan and his relationship. Jack had worked hard to regain Evan’s trust and love, how dare they judge him!

Before Jack could start Evan sent a quick image of Boeshane, their extended family and the time where it was raining so the whole commune lounged by the fire and just enjoyed the closeness of the moment. Jack relaxed and sent back a silent thank you for reminding him what is important

“But back to your question Tosh, yes Evan and are bonded mates, it’s more….complicated than being married, and our ceremony lasted for three weeks, we have a low level telepathically link, that also extends to our children.” Jack was looking at Evan in hopes of changing the topic.

“Is the link only while you are on Boeshane?” Dove asks wondering how many thoughts are being passed between the two men and wondering if Evan could ‘hear’ her while she treid to seduce Jack earlier in the day.

“No, all the time. Even when we were on Earth, although it was less intense. Now that we have children though, it is pretty profound.” Jack smiled as he looked at Evan. He noticed both Gwen and Dove did not look happy at that statement.

“I think it is time for the boys to be put to bed,” Evan took Kaizan from Tosh and Jack rose scooping up Nathan from the grass who let out a high pitched giggle. The family strode towards the terrace. Jack put his arm around Evan as they walked.

“Wow, Jack has certainly changed.” Gwen said to know one in particular. She couldn’t help but think back to missed opportunities.

“What do you mean?” Tosh asked looking at Gwen.

“I mean Jack and you know being married to Ian…Evan, it’s just weird.” Gwen says shrugging. “Jack and I were close…I mean as colleagues (She wasn’t really fooling anyone Jack had already confirm he never slept with her). I just never saw him as the kind to settle down, much less with Ian…Evan.”

“That’s because you were so far gone on hero worship thinking Jack wanted you that you refused to see what was right under your nose.” Tosh challenged her.

“Tosh! That isn’t true.” Gwen relied angrily.

“Really, then why didn’t you know Jack and **Evan** , see I can remember his name, were in an exclusive relationship? I mean I knew, Owen knew, you just refused…”Tosh replied

“He was not! Jack flirted with me; he was always making comments…”

“He made them to everyone, Gwen.” Owen stepped in before Rhys could get an earful from his former wife if she carries on.

Gwen sat back in a huff. Dove and Julian looked at each other. They had only worked with Jack for a few months, yes he was a flirt and was charming but seeing him the last few days, and it was like night and day, except he shone it all on Evan, while the rest got shade. Dove was bitter she didn’t get a chance to sleep with Jack, from what she had heard on the phone Jack was skilled. Julian was also thinking about the conversation. He saw the way Evan looked at him; maybe there was an opportunity that way.

When it became apparent that Jack and Evan were not going to join them they made their way in ones and twos towards the hotel. As they made their way to their room, Gwen looked longingly at the door to Jack and Evan’s room. She had hoped/wanted Jack to save her, to profess his love for her, but now she would be married to Rhys. Tosh, Owen and Simon (Tosh’s husband) saw Gwen look and exchanged glances.

Dove waited for the other to pass, she would just knock and talk to Jack for a moment.

Her knock was answered by Evan.

“Oh, Evan. Is Jack available I just needed a word…” Dove smiled and batted her eyelashes. Evan rolled his eyes.

“Jack is in the shower, can I take a message for you?”

“Oh, uh….just tell him to ring my room would you.”

Evan leaned in close to Dove, “you know Dove, I would have thought Jack made it very clear these last two day and out in the garden. He isn’t interested, not in you, not in Gwen. He is a happily bonded man with a family….but I will give him your message.” Evan pulled back and slammed the door in her protesting face. _Some people cannot take a hint! I knew coming back here was going to be a problem. I’m not jealous that they are falling all over themselves for Jack, but it is a little tiresome that no matter how much and in many ways Jack tells them we are together they think that by batting their eyes and throwing around cleavage it will entice Jack away from me and the kids. I guess he never told them the stories of pursuing me while in Portland._

Jack was in the shower and could sense Evan’s frustration with the repeated attempts of Dove to seduce Jack. Jack sent back several lewd images of the different position he wanted to try tonight. Jack though it was ironic that on earth Jack had many admirers while on Boeshane several of the aliens flirted with Evan. And Evan had more ‘companions’ than Jack did, 21st century pheromones were to blame.

Evan put the boys to bed and turned on the small cube they had brought with them, it had a dual purpose. It enclosed the areas where they boys were sleeping, showing images, smells and sounds of home. If there was danger present the cube could easily be changed to a perception filter and time slip so the boys would be undetected.

There was another knock on the door and Evan was tempted not to answer it thinking it was Dove trying to tell him how wrong he was (like I haven’t been in that scenario already a few times while dating Jack).

Letting out an audible sigh and mentally asking Jack to hurry up his audience awaits Evan opened the door to see Julian standing there.

“Jack is in the shower, can I take a message for you Julian.” Evan huffed out his tone. He was taken aback when Julian stepped forward causing Evan to step back.

“Actually I wanted to talk to you.” Julian purred one hand reaching out to stroke Evan’s chest

Jack didn’t even turn off the shower nor did he bother to grab a towel but walked out wet into the living room.

Julian eyes went wide at the sight of a naked, wet and angry Jack. Julian thought about commenting on how good Jack looked considering he gave birth a short while ago. Jack was tan, toned with flat abs and chest, Julian briefly wondering how he nursed Kaizan. Jack marched over to Julian, stepped into Julian space and hissed out,

“Get out! And stay away from my husband. Touch him again I will break every bone in your body.”

Julian didn’t mistake the danger radiating off of Jack turned and left the room closing the door.

Jack stared at the door for a moment then went and locked it. He looked at Evan who smiled.

“I love it when you get all possessive.” Evan’s eyes languidly took in the naked form of his husband.

Jack crossed his arms, “he is your type.”

Evan thought for a moment and true, Julian was his ‘type’ if he was still single that is.

“I bet you he was going to offer to unicorn for us.” Evan smiled mischievously. “Sure you don’t want to fuck the luscious Julian before we go?” Evan moved closer to Jack and was stroking his naked chest with a finger.

Jack pulled Evan by his hips so they were tucked in tight and whispered into his ear.

“I do not mind sharing you on Boeshane where our bond is respected, but I will fucking kill anyone who touches you here on earth.” Then Jack bit Evan’s neck, hard enough to leave a mark. Soon Jack was striping off Evan’s clothes and starting off the first of many sexual fantasies on the floor in front of the door.

 

 

 


	17. Back Home Again

After Tosh's lovely wedding in London Evan was slightly resentful of returning to Cardiff for Gwen's wedding. His only solace were they would be going home in just two more days. Evan noticed that at Gwen's wedding there were several more conservative individuals and Jack and him ere on the end of several glares, and stares. It did nothing to improve Evan's mood. The B&B however was absolutely lovely.

 

The ringing of the phone interrupted Evan’s train of thought. And clumsy fingers danced for the receiver eventually taking hold and bring it to his ear.

“Yes,” Evan panted.

He heard Dove shouting at him that she needed Jack, and babbling about Gwen and pregnancy. Evan rolled his eyes and shoved the receiver under the duvet covers where Jack was presently giving him a ‘just saying good morning to daddy,’ blow job.

Evan panted and moans some more as Jack’s lips came off his cock with a pop sound. Evan didn’t really pay any attention to what Jack was saying only wondering how he could talk to Dove and still do that thing with his tongue.

Evan cried out as he came, his breathing erratic. Suddenly a phone was placed to his ear as Jack climbed on top of him and with one smooth thrust was buried balls deep in his husband.

“oh fuck!” Evan yelled into the phone while thrusting back against Jack frantically grabbing at the man’s hips.

“Ianto, what the hell!” Gwen’s voice was now shouting over the receiver. “What the fuck are you doing? Tell Jack he needs to come to my room NOW!”

Evan let the phone fall on to the pillow, Jack frustrated by the interruption nudged the phone a little away on the bed and panting on each thrust Jack told Gwen, “we….are…busy…fucking! Oh gods Yes, you feel so fucking good!” As Evan wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist.

Jack pushed the phone away and continued to illicit delicious sounds from his husband.

Gwen shouted some more but Evan was not listening, he would swear that Jack’s penis was prehensile and was doing some rather ticklish things _inside_. Evan’s toes were curled, his back arched and his eyes were rolling in the back of his head. Evan suspected Jack had developed quite a fetish for seeing him in this way and more and more frequently saw to it that he pleasured Evan just for the desired results. Suddenly Jack pulled out and flipped him on his belly and grabbed Evan’s hips for a little lift before pushing back in. Evan came hard when Jack other hand came and tugged his cock in time with the thrusts.

Evan moaned more, forgetting about the phone for a few minutes. Jack came with what sounded like a cry of victory and collapsed on top of a sweating Evan’s back, nuzzling his drenched hair and neck.

“ARE YOU DONE FUCKING YET!” Gwen shouted at them. Evan realized the phone we still next to him, he had forgotten to hang it up!

“Shit, what do you want!” Evan’s temper was getting the better of him. Jack was still laying on top of him, half hard inside of him and right now he just wanted to be blissed out from their amazing fuck.

“I want Jack to come to my room! I woke up pregnant this morning! It’s something alien, that thing bit me two days ago and now this!” Gwen was beyond panicking.

Evan placed a hand over the phone and wiggled a bit to dislodge Jack from on top of him, missing immediately as Jack slide out of him, and the little throb between his arse cheeks.

“Quick, what type of alien bites you and you become pregnant within 48 hours.” Evan asks Jack.

Jack rolls on his back in frustration; they should be following up the fucking fantastic morning fuck with more fantastic fucking sex, this was just to take the edge off, it was round two where things got really interesting, and they didn’t have a lot of time before the boys woke. Now he was being asked about aliens.

“what did it look like?” Jack moved closer and started the preparing for part two of his plan to impregnate his husband. Evan had started treatments so he could conceive their next child but it was still too early. But the new pheromones Evan was emitting set Jack on edge mentally and physically, and despite being early in the treatments insisted on trying to impregnate his husband. Not that Evan minded one bit, for the last…. oh year …..he has been the top and is looking forward to Jack fucking him into the mattress for a change.

“what did it look like?...uh…huh….uh…huh…” Evan describes the alien to Jack while Jack has started to lick and suckle on Evan’s neck, Evan rolled to his side to give Jack better access to his body. Jack grabbed Evan’s leg and maneuvered it around his waist and tucked in between Evan;s legs.

“nostrovite. Better get it out of her, the father impregnates with the host with a bite the mother comes for host to harvest the baby, host doesn’t survive.” Jack mumbles out while he licks and nips Evan’s nipple.

Evan starts to repeat what Jack said, then thrusts the phone towards Jack, “here you talk to her.”

Jack shakes his head and instead latches onto the other nipples causing Evan to moan and thrust into the hand that had crept down to his cock that was starting to revive from the attention..

“Jesus for fuck sake are you fucking again?!?” Gwen yells.

“Look Gwen,” Evan pauses to moan and gasp. “Jack and I are not Torchwood anymore, Call your team. If there is a nostrovite then Jack and I will remain in our room until the danger is over. I am hanging up now, good luck.” Evan tosses the receiver in the direct of the nightstand, to distracted by Jack’s manipulations to care if it was hung up properly.

After their second round of sweat inducing, back arching, toe curling lovemaking, Jack and Evan crawled out of bed, although not literality, as they ended up on the floor half thorough round two of love making. Evan went to the shower and Jack to check on the boys, and order room service. It was then that Jack noticed two things, one that the phone was not hung up, the second that the banging noise wasn’t from the bed but coming from the door.

Jack had picked up Kaizan and was nursing him while Nathan was eating a breakfast Evan had packed for him. Jack cautiously approached the door. Looking thought the spyhole he saw Gwen. Evan came out of the showers, partially dressed and motioned Jack away from the door.

Jack backed away from the door and Evan picked up the small silver cube with green lights that projected sounds, sights and smells of Boeshane. Once Jack was close enough with Kaizan, Ianto pressed two buttons and activated a perception filter. He left the cube and his family and went to open the door. Anyone looking in or even entering the room would never see Jack and the children. They could search high and low but the cube did not just alter the perception it also displaced them out of time by a few seconds. Ianto marveled at the technology when Jack explained it to him, how it could keep his family safe and sound.

“Who is it?” Ianto asks looking through the spyhole. He can see Dove, Julian, Owen and Tosh there as well.

“What do you mean who is it? It’s me Gwen.” Gwen looked miffed and up the duff.

“Gwen, I am going to need you to tell me where we went to get ice cream on the Plass.”

Gwen told him and Evan proceeded to ask everyone a memory. He then opened the door and slipped out.

“where is Jack?” Gwen asked, Evan tried not to stare at the obvious baby bump jutting from her.

“Oh My God, were you having sex with your boys in the same room. Evan, that’s really, I mean someone could call children services, it’s…disgusting. I mean the children…” Dove looked at Evan as if he was worse than a Hoix and Weevil and all the other alien trash that the rift washes into Cardiff. It wasn’t because Evan had some well-placed love bites on his neck and radiated ‘well fucked by Jack Harkness’ she told herself.

Evan just about lost it on Dove. That fucking bitch has been a pain in his arse ever since he came to this rock. Now she was being bitchy because he was screwing his husband Jack. Evan chose to ignore her and focused on Gwen.

“Jack is inside protecting the boys. Look. Jack and I are going to stay in the room until this is over, or when the doctor comes whichever is first. Gwen I would suggest you cancel your wedding and get that thing out of you.”

“I am not canceling my wedding.” Gwen huffed in response listing all the reasons why.

“fine then.” Evan snapped, “but this has nothing to do with Jack or I. Surely you can take care of this yourselves, call in the rest of Torchwood.“ Calming down Evan asked, “Tosh, Owen by chance do either of you have spare gun? I should have known I would have needed one.”

Tosh bent down and grabbed her spare from her ankle and passed it to Evan.

“Ian…Evan be reasonable, we need Jack to help us with this nostrovite.” Dove tried to explain.

“No! Jack is a father and needs to remain with his children. I won’t risk him getting hurt or dying.”

“But he will come back if he dies, you know that.” Dove said angrily. She had wanted time alone with Jack and had missed every opportunity, she was sure because of Evan. And here he was again, interfering. Dove was positive that Jack just needed a few hours with her and he would see he did want her, and it was Evan standing in their way.

Evan glares at her. She would be nothing but a pile of dust if looks could kill. Slowly stepping forward toward her Evan hisses out, “I can feel every time Jack dies. The pain of dying, the nothingness of death, more pain upon revival. Now how do you think our boys, are babies are going to react if their father’s bond is suddenly ripped from them. Gone the loving and safe thoughts to hurt and emptiness, then pain they will have to endure until Jack revives. For all we know it could kill them. You seriously would endanger our babies, because you think Jack is some sort of cannon fodder?”

Suddenly Evan pulled back as if he was slapped and looked around all of them. He flet a malicious glee at the mention of the children dying thinking that was the only reason Jack stayed with Evan.

“How fucking dare you! Who the fuck thinks it would be better for Jack if our children died. You are fucking monsters, do you really think Jack only stays with me because of the children. You are fucking sick and twisted. All of you,” Ianto looked at Gwen, Dove and Julian,” stay the hell away from my husband and children“ Evan knew it wasn’t Tosh or Owen which meant the burst of envy and maliciousness had to come from one of the other three.

“One or all of you are seriously delusional if you think Jack is going to leave me for you.”

Evan stepped back not taking his eyes off any of them and sliding his key card in, went into the room.

Jack saw Ianto enter pale and shaken.

“What happened” Jack asked as Nathan started to cry, even Kaizan had stopped nursing and was making pitiful crying sounds. Evan had tears in his eyes and moved into the perception filter scooped up Nathan and hugged Jack and Kaizan.

“Where do I start…first Dove wanted to call Children service because we were having sex while the boys were in the same room. When I refused to ask you to go and hunt the Nostrovite telling them it was dangerous, that if you died it could hurt the children because of the bond. Someone….thought it would be better if our boys were dead, so they could have you to themselves.” Jack held his shaken family and tried to sooth them. Evan shielded Nathan and Kaizan and soon the boys were back to eating, but it left him wide open to all the conflicting emotions around him, and soon tears were in his eyes, overwhelmed by the emotions and crying softly saying he wanted to go home, wanted his family.

Jack was furious. So furious he could feel the desire to inflict pain, like in the old days he felt that particular monster wanting to be let out, to hurt, maim and kill. He would not just hurt them, they would suffer. Evan gasped. “Jack no.” Jack reigned the darkness in. He never wanted the children to see much less feel the depth to which he would go for his family. Jack didn’t know real fear until one day when Nathan only a few months old looked at Jack when he heard Jack’s voice. The world fell away and Jack only saw Evan holding Nathan, then Jack got lost in those big blue eyes, he flet this wave of protectiveness and fear all at once wash over him. He was a husband and father for the first time in a century, he was deliriously happy and the potential it could be taken away from him…..Jack felt it rise up in him, a darkness, the monster that would be unleashed if anyone ever hurt his family. Several members of the commune had come thinking Evan and Nathan were in danger. It took hours for them to calm Jack down, assure him Evan and Nathan were safe, that the feelings were intensified because of the bonding. That night Nathan slept not in the cot next to the bed but in between Jack and Evan. Evan sleepy from love making smiled at Jack before falling asleep, assuring Jack he loved him and thought his little bout of fierceness was cute.

“Call the doctor, have him come for us. I want to go home.” Evan begged clinging to Jack. Not used to such animosity and living on peaceful and loving Boeshane, Evan had relaxed his mental shields. Now emotions were seeping into his consciousness, overwhelming him.

Jack called the doctor and told him they were in danger and need to leave right away. Jack sat Evan down on the bed and looking out their door decided it was safe to turn off the cube. Jack quickly packed their belonging while Evan sat shivering on the bed. Both the boys had become quiet. Soon the sound of the TARDIS could be heard close by in the garden. Jack grabbed Evan’s hand and hoisted Nathan onto his hip and with Kaizan in his sling cautiously made his way towards the door. Jack lloked and could see no one, so he pulled Evan out and soon both men were walking quickly towards the french doors leading into the garden. Jack made sure the coast was clear then opened the door and pulling Evan who seemed to grow cold and clammy towards the TARDIS.

The TARDIS opened her doors welcoming her family, when he heard it.

“JACK!”

Jack turned and saw Gwen still pregnant, Dove and Julian flanking her with guns and rushing towards them. Jack gave Evan Kaizan and Nathan and gently pushed them into the TARDIS where he knew they would be safe. Evan was mentally pleading with Jack to come back, there were tears in his eyes. He thought Jack had chosen to stay!

 _No my lover and husband, I am not leaving you or our family. But I am going to set them straight once and for all. You and the boys need to remain safe in the TARDIS she will take care of all of you._ Jack didn’t voice his concern that Evan was going into shock and that the TARDIS would provide mental shields, hopefully preventing it.

“you’re leaving us again?” Gwen had tears in her eyes. She went to hug Jack but he stepped back and pulled the gun Tosh and given Evan. “why?” Gwen cried out rejected.

Jack looked at the three people wondering which of them was so malicious they would give no thought to harming Evan or his beautiful innocent boys.

“I have a wonderful husband and family, nothing and no one will ever come between us again, I won’t let them. I don’t know how I could have been so wrong about people I thought were brave and willing to protect a planet from hostile aliens, could possibly want to cause me so much pain by under minding my love for Evan and our boys. I don’t know what lies you tell yourself that any of you could compare to Evan but that is all that they are lies and fantasy. We are going home. I hope to never see any of you again.” Jack backed up and entered the TARDIS. Soon it faded from their view. Dove, Gwen and Julian watched as Jack the man who they thought if given enough incentive would leave Evan, realized they had misjudged Jack’s unwavering love.

Epilog……………..

The TARDIS appeared in the market square where a crowd had appeared, Jack his arm wrapped around Ianto waist lead his family out into the warm sunshine. Soon they were embraced by friends and family. Jack felt Ianto come out of his shock once Vee had placed a winged arm around him. Together with Jack the lead Evan toward home. Jack vowed never to return to Sol3 ever again. He felt the love wash over him like a wave. Evan was safe, the boys were safe. Vee and Noneya, a Silurian, were outraged at Evan’s treatment from the sounds of it and were even more reassuring and loving, telling Evan how much Jack loved him, how much they all loved the two men. Noneya went out of his way to express admiration at how strong a bond Evan and Jack have together, which made Evan give Jack a shy smile.

The family welcomed them home like they had been gone for years rather than days. Soon a party was in full swing with music and food and lots of touching and welcoming back. All of them pleading with Jack not to take Evan away again. Jack noticed that Evan once again was the center of attention, Vee and Noneya were flanking him, making sure he was eating. Vee was singing about his love for Evan and the rest of the family while Noneya was sniffing Evan and cuddling him. Evan had fallen asleep between jack and Noneya later in the evening. Noneya looked at Jack and asked why he had taken Evan when he was baring.

“Baring?” Jack asked confused.

“Baring child, why take him when he was baring child. Could have been dangerous. Jack we trust you with Evan you can’t hurt him.” Noneya was gentle in words but his meaning was clear. Jack tried not to bristle at Noneya about the proprietary way Noneya talked about his husband, then smiled. Of course they were worried about Evan, and had a right to be. They were integrated into this family and if it was one thing Jack loved it was the protectiveness.

And then the words actually came to him, _baring child,_ Jack sat stunned in silence as other came and looked at Evan sleeping in his arms. Two more confirmed it, Evan was with child.

“but how, he just started treatments, his body has adapted yet.” Jack started to panic, “he can’t bare a child if his body….”

Zeinia shushed Jack, and carefully with her tentacles began to fan out over Evan.

“his body is adapting along with the child, the treatment was successful. He will need to remain close and under care as two more treatments will be needed for the child.” Zeinia looked at Jack and disengaged her tentacle and allowed them to settle on Jack.

Jack laid down next to his husband for a cuddle, to excited about prospect of another child in their growing family.

 

End.............

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
